


Kirjastorakkaus

by Fredu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Romance
Language: Suomi
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-11-05 03:52:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11005416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fredu/pseuds/Fredu
Summary: Kirjasto on paras paikka rakkauden syntyä ja elää





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Milgia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milgia/gifts).



> Omistettu rakkaalle iki-inspiraatiolleni Milgelle! En edes tiedä pidätkö tästä shipistä, mutta silti. :3

Kirjasto oli heille ainut paikka tavata.

Pojat harvemmin tykkäsivät seurata Hermionea kirjastoon, he kun olettivat tämän opiskelevan nenä kiinni kirjassa, ja Dracon henkivartijat vain tuntuivat olevan liian tyhmiä lukemaan. Pansy Parkinsonkin oli alkanut jo hillitä otettaan, kun oli huomannut saavansa huomiota eräältä toiselta rikkaammanpuoleiselta luihuisperijältä.

Niinpä he kaksi tapasivat siellä, taikuuden historian kahden viimeisimmän hyllyn välissä, lähes päivittäin. Harvemmin kukaan eksyi sinne, kaikki kirjat ja tasot olivat pölyisiä ja ketä tahansa aivastutti kun vietti muutaman minuutin niiden äärellä. Hermione ja Draco olivat kuitenkin tottuneet siihen. Pölyisten kirjojen tuoksu toi heille mieleen sen, mitä heidän välillään oli. Se oli varovaista kiinnostusta, pelkoa siitä mitä tuleman pitäisi ja mitä heille joskus tapahtuisi.

Draco oli pahoillaan kaikesta mitä oli Hermionelle aikaisemmin tehnyt.

Hän pyyteli sitä vieläkin anteeksi, eikä uskonut että pystyisi koskaan hyvittämään tekojaan. Hän oli ollut typerä. Hän näki sen nyt, kun oli kasvanut ja saanut hieman järkeä päähänsä. Enää hän ei ollut isänsä sätkynukke, toistelemassa monesti kuultuja ahdasmielisyyksiä totuuksina, jotka olisivat voineet päteä ehkä joskus keskiajalla. Mutta he olivat yhdeksänkymmentäluvulla. Uudistusten aikakaudella, ja Draco halusi uudistaa oman sukupuunsa.

Hänestä tuntui, että hän halusi olla ensimmäinen jonka puoliso ei ollut pikkuserkkua kaukaisempi sukulainen.

Hermionella ei ollut mitään yksittäistä syytä. Hän vain piti noista harmaista silmistä ja niiden takana piilevästä älykkyydestä. Jos ihmiset olisivat vain antaneet nuorelle Malfoylle mahdollisuuden, olisi tämäkin voinut olla vuosikurssinsa parhaita oppilaita. Draco ei vain jaksanut vastusta niitä paineita, jotka joka puolelta häntä painoivat. Siispä ulospäin hän oli laiskahko keskivertosuoriutuja, joka luotti siihen että suhteilla tuli työpaikka ja rahaa löytyi vaikka muille jakaa. Oikeastihan hän olisi vain halunnut kirjastonhoitajaksi, eikä mihinkään poliittiseen.

Mutta se ei ollut hänen valittavissaan.

Niin kuin vanhanaikaiset musliminaiset kihlataan kehdoissaan, oli hänen kehtonsa ääressä sovittu hänen kohtalostaan.

Hermionen kanssa ollesaan Dracolle tuli tunne, että hän riitti. Hänelle tuli tunne, että hän saattoi olla vain kirjastonhoitaja, älykäs ja oma itsensä. Ehkä siksi hän oli viehättynyt tuosta nuoresta naisesta, jonka ruskeista silmistä näkyi hymy ja viattomuuden tuike. Välitön onnellisuus oli jotain uutta vaaleatukkaiselle pojalle, joka ei aikaisemmin ollut nähnyt sellaista pilkettä kenenkään silmissä. Nyt tuntui, kuin kukaan muu ei olisi koskaan ollut onnellinen.

Ainakaan oikeasti.

Hän olisi voinut seistä vastapäätä Hermionea tunteja ja vain katsella tämän silmiä, sanomatta sanaakaan. Niissä oli paljon, mistä Draco ei ollut koskaan kuullutkaan ja jota hän halusi tutkia. Olihan hänen äitinsä tunteellinen nainen mitä hänen poikaansa tuli, mutta muuten kaikki muu oli erittäin kummallista tälle puhdasveriselle. Hämmentyneenä ja osin kiinnostuneena hän kuunteli kun Hermione kertoi perheestään, jästimaailmasta ja asioista joita jästit pitivät taikuutena.

Joskus hän nauroi.

Joskus Hermione nauroi hänen kanssaan.

Silloin hän tunsi olevansa hyvin onnekas. Hän sai vain pieniä, varastettuja hetkiä ruskeatukkaisen tytön kanssa, kun taas tämän ystävät saivat nauttia tämän seurasta aina, mutta hän oli tyytyväinen siihen mitä sai. Sillä sekin oli parempi kuin mikään muu.

Hermionekin piti Dracon seurasta.

Oli mielenkiintoista kuunnella miltä tuntui kasvaa puhdasverisessä perheessä, kuunnella omituista propagandaa kehdosta asti ja miltä tuntui kuin kaikkea ohjailtiin tarkasti. Vaikka kaiken sen kuuleminen olikin ahdistavaa, niin silti se jaksoi kiehtoa häntä. Olihan hän tunnettu tiedonjanostaan, ja hän halusi ymmärtää poikaa jonka seuraan oli kovin mieltynyt. He eivät olleet vielä edes halanneet, mutta silti tuntui kuin he olisivat viettäneet pieniä ikuisuuksia sylikkäin. He tuntuivat toisilleen niin läheisiltä, että se alkoi olla jo uskomatonta.

_Ehkä joskus,_  
jonain päivänä,  
hekin olisivat  
tuolla käytävällä,  
käsi kädessä. 


	2. Chapter 2

“En voi uskoa että sinä söit taas kaiken”, Hermione taivasteli ja iski Ronia muodonmuutosten kirjalla takaraivoon. Heillä oli ollut miellyttävä keko kerma- ja suklaaleivoksia, mutta yhden pienen keskustelunpätkän ajaksi he olivat Harryn kanssa unohtaneet vahtia lautasta. Äkkiä siinä olivatkin pelkät murut jäljellä ja syyllisen näköisen Ronin tahmaiset näpit olivat kiistämätön todiste.  
“Senkin ahmatti!” Harry vain virnuili Hermionen hermoillessa. Hänellä oli matka-arkussaan suklaasammakoita, eikä hänellä kolkuttanut millään tavalla omatunto kun hän pyysi Dobbylta jotain.  
“Älä viitsi, Hermione! Me voidaan pyytää uusi lautanen”, Ron pyyhki sormensa oleskeluhuoneen nojatuolin kankaaseen. Saisivat kotitontutkin jotain syytä siivoukselleen.  
“Me? Miten niin ‘me’? Sinä söit ne kaikki! Kuvitteletko saavasi yhtään enempää jos hakisin uusia? Luulisi suurperheen lapsen osaavan jakaa”, Hermione kivahti, otti lautasen käsiinsä ja marssi muotokuva-aukosta ulos. Hänen pitäisi keksiä joku loitsu, joka maksaisi velholle potut pottuina. Jotakin ahmimiseen liittyvää se oli, siitä hän oli varma.

Pian Hermione huomasi miten typerästi oli tehnyt lähtiessään kävelemään keskellä yötä tuvastaan. Oli hänellä sentään taikasauva, mutta Harry olisi voinut lainata hänelle näkymättömyysviittaa. Oli luihuisten vuoro hoitaa partioimiset ja vaikka hänellä olikin lupa käytävillä partiointiin, niin ei sitä katsottaisi hyvällä kun ei ollut hänen vuoronsa. Jos hän törmäisi johonkuhun luihuisista, hänen kävisi takuulla kalpaten. Kalkaros olisi hetkessä paikalla ja Rohkelikko menettäisi pisteitä enemmän kuin Hermione oli niitä tänään ansainnut. Olisi hirveää menettää pisteitä vain jonkin kermaleivoksen takia, eikä hänen hämäytysloitsunsa hämäisi Kalkarosta. Oppilaita ehkä, mutta jos tuvanjohtaja ilmestyisi niin hän olisi mennyttä kalua. Siispä hän hidasti askeliaan ja kiitti Merliniä, että oli jättänyt kenkänsä makuusaliin. Hänellä oli jalassaan vain Weasleyn äidin kutomat lämpimät villasukat, jotka eivät pitäneet lainkaan ääntä lattialla. Hän pystyi kiirehtimään askeliaan, kunhan piti vain hengityksensä tarpeeksi hiljaisena eikä antanut sykkeensä kohota. Käytävillä kaikui pienikin ääni, joten Hermione otti sauvansa valmiiksi käteensä ja varoi sitä osumasta hopeiseen lautaseen.

Käytävien pimeys teki hänestä säikyn. Hän kulki ihan varjojen laitamilla, mahdollisimman kaukana vaimeasti palavista lyhdyistä. Häntä värisytti linnan syksyinen vetoisuus. Pian olisi talvi, ja olisi sentään ihan tasapuolisesti joka puolella vilpoinen olo. Hermione rakasti Tylypahkaa, mutta sen kylmyys talvisin ei ollut aivan yhtä rakastettava ominaisuus. Luulisi että ihmispaljous ja kaikki se taian määrä lämmittäisi, mutta jotkin asiat ei vain toimineet niinkuin olisi pitänyt. Taika oli loogisuutta logiikan perusjuurille asti melkeinpä kaikessa muussa paitsi tässä, sen Hermione oli todennut saatuaan laskelmansa ja päätelmänsä valmiiksi tämän lukuvuoden alussa.

Onneksi hän tunsi salareittejä, joita pitkin hän pääsi oikomaan. Hän ei olisi ikinä saavuttanut keittiötä niin nopeasti ja suhteellisen turvallisesti, ellei olisi hieman huijannut. Kun hän ojensi kättäään kutittaakseen taulussa olevaa päärynää, hän kuuli köhäisyn vähän edempää käytävästä. Hän säikähti, minkä seurauksena hän oli pudottaa lautasen. Se kolahteli vasten hänen taikasauvaansa kun hän yritti saada sitä kiinni. Vaalea käsi kuitenkin tarttui siihen, ennen kuin se rämähti lopullisesti lattialle.  
“Merlinin tähden, Hermione! Oletko hullu, kun pidät tuollaista metakkaa?” ääni kuului Draco Malfoylle. Hermione huokaisi helpotuksesta.  
“En olisi pitänyt, ellet olisi säikäyttänyt! Onneksi se olit vain sinä, pelkäsin jo että professori Kalkaros”, tyttö otti kiitollisena vastaan lautasen. Hänen sykkeensä alkoi hiljalleen laskea samalle tasolle, mitä se oli ollut ennen tätä välikohtausta.  
“Ei Kalkaros niin paha oikeasti ole. Jos olisit Luihuisessa, hän pitäisi sinusta”, Draco yritti vakuutella Hermionea noin miljoonannen kerran professori Kalkaroksen hyvyydestä. Se oli ensimmäisiä asioita, jolle he nauroivat yhdessä. He jaksoivat aina vaihtaa näkökulmia professoreistaan.  
“Niin, jos olisin Luihuisessa, mutta kun en vain ole. Olen muutaman kerroksen verran ylempänä”, Hermione vitsaili.  
“Onneksi et ole, et sopisi sinne”, Draco hymyili. Hermionen ruskeiden silmien tuike käytävän hämäryydessä sai pojan vatsassa olevat perhoset leijailemaan. Ei niitä oikeastaan voinut enää edes perhosiksi sanoa, pikemminkin villiintynyt apinalauma.  
“Sääli, ettet ole Korpinkynnessä. Se sopisi sinulle erinomaisesti, ei tarvitsisi esittää mitään”  
“En kestäisi sitä tupaa yksin”, rivien välistä oli luettavissa, että Draco haluaisi Hermionenkin mukaansa Korpinkynteen. Tämä sai nuoren rohkelikkotytön punastumaan ja luomaan katseensa lattiaan. 

“Ehkä meidän pitäisi mennä keittiöön, ei ole turvallista seisoskella täällä. Joku voi tulla”, Hermione ehdotti ja kääntyi kutittamaan päärynää, joka hihitti kehyksensä auki.  
“Ikään kuin kotitontut eivät kertoisi meidän olleen täällä”, nuori Malfoyn suvun vesa naureskeli kavutessaan ystävättärensä perässä keittiöön.  
“Eivät, jos pyydämme kiltisti. Hei, Dobby!” Hermione tervehti vapaata kotitonttua, joka kumarsi syvään.  
“Miten miellyttävä tavata, neiti Granger! Eikö leivoksia ollut tarpeeksi?” kotitonttu ei kiinnittänyt mitään huomiota entisen omistajaperheensä lapseen. Olihan tämä kohdellut häntä varsinaisen huonosti.  
“Oli toki, ihan liikaakin, mutta Ron ehti syödä taas kaikki ennen kuin minä ja Harry ehdittiin edes ajatella asiaa”  
“Me voimme laittaa kyllä lisää, teimme niitä sen verran paljon”, Dobby nyökkäsi, otti lautasen ja kiirehti pois. Hermione hymyili ajatuksissaan ja antoi aivojensa pienen osan pakerrella kotitonttujen vapautus -suunnitelmansa parissa.  
“Hermione, miten voi pyytää anteeksi kotitontulta?” Draco kuiskasi hänen korvaansa, lähettäen kylmät väreet pitkin tytön selkää. Hän ei olisi ikinä arvannut maailman rasittavimman ihmisen olevan niinkin kultainen, kun vain vähän kiillotti ja puhdisti.  
“Hän on ihan kuten mekin. Sen kun vain pyydät”, tyttö vastasi värisevällä äänellä.  
“Mutta tekoni eivät ole olleet inhimillisiä”  
“Mitä olet tehnyt hänelle?” Hermionen ääni oli pistävä.  
“En halua puhua siitä, en haluaisi edes muistaa sitä”, Draco katsoi lattiaan.

Tuon hiljaisen keskustelun jälkeen he vain seisoivat hiljaisuudessa ja katselivat ahkeroivia kotitonttuja. He siivosivat perusteellisesti keittiötä, koska oli kuukauden viimeinen perjantai. Hermionea väsytti, itse asiassa hän vähän jopa nuokkui siinä seisoessaan. Draco sen sijaan tunsi olonsa ihan hyväksi, pirteäksi. Ainut vain, että syyllisyys painoi häntä. Jos katsottiin hänen omatuntonsa kannalta, oli virhe tutustua Hermioneen. Hän oli lyhyen elämänsä aikana kerennyt tekemään vaikka ja mitä väärää ajattelematta yhtään, haudaten todellisen tahtonsa ja tehden kuten käskettiin. Kun hän alkoi viimein väsyä kaiken peittelyyn, oli Hermione osunut hänen tielleen. Suojamuurit olivat yhtäkkiä laskeneet ja ennen kuin Draco huomasi, oli hän päästänyt lähelleen ihmisen, jota ei olisi suin surminkaan lähestynyt vielä muutama viikko aikaisemmin.  
“Dobby, voisinko jutella kanssasi?” hän kysyi kotitontulta, joka juuri toi täyttä lautasellista kermaleivoksia Hermionelle. Kotitontun ilme oli avoimen vastenmielinen, eikä Draco syyttänyt häntä. Dobby vilkaisi Hermionea, joka hymyili tälle rohkaisevasti. Hän päätti kuunnella poikaa, ihan vain kunnioittaakseen aina ystävällisen neiti Grangerin rohkaisua.  
“Dobby on vapaa kotitonttu, Dobby ei enää tee töitä Malfoyn perheelle!” Dobby tokaisi heti. Hän ei ottaisi käskyjä vastaan entiseltä isäntäperheeltään.  
“Tiedän, ja se on ihan hyvä. Teetkö täällä töitä vapaaehtoisesti?” Dobby nyökkäsi epäilevästi vastaukseksi. Tämän ruipelot kädet olivat ristissä rinnan päällä mielenosoituksellisesti.  
“Kuule, Dobby, anteeksi. Ihan oikeasti, tiedän miten kamalia juttuja me tehtiin sinulle ja muille kotitontuille, ja kadun itse niitä. Olen pahoillani, toivottavasti sinulla on nyt kaikki paljon paremmin”, Draco hymyili epävarman pahoittelevasti tietämättä yhtään millaista reaktiota hänen pitäisi odottaa.

Dobbyn silmät kyyneltyivät liikutuksesta.

*~*~*~*

_”Malfoy? Mene pois. Anna minun olla”, Hermione veti paksun kirjan hyllystä syliinsä suojakseen. Tyttö oli pelästynyt ja hapuili sauvaansa. Kun Malfoy kerran oli yksin, niin hän peittoaisi kyllä nuoren luihuisen. Olihan hän luokkansa priimus, Merlinin tähden!_  
“En nyt jaksa keskittyä sinuun, Granger. Kaikessa ei ole kyse sinusta”, Draco veti kasvoilleen jälleen kerran kylmän ilmeen. Häntä ärsytti, sillä hän ei olisi juuri nyt jaksanut nirppanokkaisia rohkelikkokaikkitietäväisiä. Oliko liikaa vaadittu, että hän saisi edes kerran lukea taikuuden historiaa rauhassa?  
“Olin vain varovainen!” Hermione kivahti ja istuutui alas yhden hyllyn ääreen. Hän kaivoi laukustaan muistiinpanovälineet ja heilautti sauvaa muutaman kerran sulkakynän ja mustepullon päällä. Sulkakynä heräsi eloon ja innokkaana odotti tytön aloittavan. Häntä kuitenkin häirittiin.  
“Miten sinä tuon teit?” kuului yhtäkkiä hämmentynyt ääni kovin läheltä häntä.  
“Sanattomia taikoja opetellaan vasta kuudennella!” peitelty ihailu kuului äänestä.  
“Kun jotakin loitsua on käyttänyt säännöllisesti ensimmäisestä luokasta lähtien, voi olla varma että se luonnistuu myös sanattomasti. Muistiinpanovälineiden loihtiminen kirjoittamaan oli itse asiassa professori Lipetitin idea, hän kertoi sen minulle kun yhtenä päivänä ensimmäisenä vuonna löysi minut kirjastosta kirjoittamassa. Koska Ronin mukaan suunnilleen kopioin koko kirjan, Lipetit opetti minulle hyvinkin kätevän tavan tehdä muistiinpanoja tuntien ulkopuolella. Käsialakin on siistimpää, ja sulkakynän ollessa yhteydessä minuun ajatuskaan ei välttämättä katkea”

Tuon tapauksen jälkeen he olivat keskustelleet muodon vuoksi vielä hetken, mutta Draco oli jättänyt Hermionen mahdollisimman nopeasti rauhaan. Hän lähti selaamaan loitsukirjoja läpi, josko hänkin löytäisi kyseisen loitsun ihan itse. Ylpeys esti häntä pyytämästä apua vuotta vanhemmalta noidalta. Eihän hän tietenkään silloin vielä tiennyt, että Hermione oli häntä vuotta vanhempi. Se tuli esiin paljonkin myöhemmin. Silloin kun se ei enää haitannut.

_Hermione pysähtyi kuin seinään nähdessään Malfoyn istumassa ja kirjoittamassa muistiinpanoja. Kirja oli sama, minkä hän oli vain pari viikkoa aikaisemmin saanut valmiiksi. Hän jäi hetkeksi siihen seisoskelemaan, tarkkailemaan poikaa, joka näytti olevan aivan omissa ajatuksissaan. Monta kertaa sulkakynää pitelevä käsi joutui lopettamaan ja hieman heiluttelemaan itseään. Turhautuneet huokaisut halkoivat vähän väliä hiljaisuutta. Malfoyn yritteliäisyys kuitenkin jollain tavalla kosketti Hermionea._  
“Malfoy?”, poika hätkähti ja läikytti mustetta. Vaaleat kulmakarvat rypistyivät.  
“Mitä nyt, Granger? Onko pakko kulkea ympäriinsä säikyttelemällä ihmisiä?” Draco tiuskaisi.  
“En voinut olla huomaamatta miten ranteesi kärsii. Voisin opettaa sinulle sen muistiinpanoloitsun, siis jos vain haluat”, Hermione ei pelästynyt toisen hyökkäävää asennetta, vaan kuuraannutti mustetahran lupia kyselemättä. Tämähän ei siis tietenkään yhtään ärsyttänyt nuorta Malfoyta, joka läiskäytti kirjan kiinni lujasti.  
“En tarvitse sinun apuasi”, Draco äyskähti, laittoi kirjan hyllyyn ja ryttäsi paperinsa laukkuunsa. 

Ylpeys. Se pääsynti, johon Draco nykyäänkin joskus sortui. Rooli vain jäi päälle ihan liian helposti kun sitä oli pitänyt oikeana luonteenaan niin monta vuotta. Kesti viikkoja, ennen kuin hän joutui myöntämään, ettei hän löytänyt yhtäkään sopivaa loitsua. Ylpeys oli siis nieltävä, jos halusi pitää sauvakätensä ehjänä. Niin kuin hän tietenkin halusi.

_”Ei ‘swish and flick’ vaan ‘swish and swing’, tämä on hyvin poikkeava loitsu sauvankäytön osalta. Kuitenkin tämä on sanallisesti aivan kuten muutkin loitsut, myös tämä tulee latinasta. Suora käännös on ‘itse kirjoitus’,_ Ipse scripti _, joka kuvaa täydellisesti loitsun tarkoitusta. Tämä on professori Lipetitin oma loitsu, jonka hän kehitteli avuksi itselleen opiskellessaan. Se muodostaa yhteyden aivojen ja kirjoitusvälineiden välillä, joka vaatii sitä, että pitää niin sanotusti ajatella sitä mitä niiden tahtoo kirjoittavan. Älä huoli, se tuntuu ensin hirveän vaivalloiselta, mutta ei hätää, kyllä se siitä automatisoituu. Alitajunta on nimittäin aika jännä juttu”, Hermione tehosti sanojaan heilutellen käsiään milloin minnekin. Draco näytti erittäin hämmentyneeltä, kun ei tiennyt olisiko hänen pitänyt painaa käsien liikkeet tarkasti mieleensä vai ei._

Loppujen lopuksi Draco ymmärsi, että Hermione oli ennen kaikkea hölöttäjä. Jos joku asia piti selittää, niin ensin selitettiin taustat ja vasta sitten päästiin kunnolla asiaan. Hermionen puolustukseksi oli sanottava se, että yksikään nippelitieto ei periaatteessa kuitenkaan ollut turha, asiat oppi paremmin jos katsoi syy-seuraussuhteita.

_”Ne liikkuvat!” Draco katsoi hämmästyneenä kirjoitusvälineitään, jotka kirjoittivat juuri fraasia ‘mitä hemmettiä’ erittäin siististi otsikoksi pergamentin yläreunaan. Hermione nauroi, eikä Dracokaan voinut estää itseään. He katsoivat toisiinsa, nauroivat ja yhtäkkiä tuntui, kuin he olisivat tavanneet ensimmäistä kertaa. Jokin klikkasi, niin kuin jästit tapasivat sanoa._  
“Tietysti liikkuvat. En epäillyt hetkeäkään ettetkö osaisi ensimmäisellä yrityksellä”, Hermione hymyili vinosti.  
“Kiitos luottamuksesta, Granger”, luihuispoika vastasi vähän ihmetellen. Kuinka toinen saattoi luottaa häneen, kun hän oli ollut niin inhottava tälle vuosia?  
“Kiitos että opetit tämän”  
“Halusin säästää sauvakättäsi, tulet vielä tarvitsemaan sitä monta kertaa. Enkä halua, että pahainen rannekipu estää ketään jos on vähänkään kiinnostunut taikuuden historiasta”, Hermione veti itselleen tuolin Dracon viereen. Hän ei oikeastaan tiennyt miksi oli seissyt. Kaipa se oli hetkellisen auktoriteetin korostusta selvällä statuserolla.  
“Rannekipu on muutaman kerran pakottanut luovuttamaan, mutta eipähän sitä tarvitse enää pelätä. Kiitos, ihan oikeasti tästä on apua. Saanko kysyä yhden jutun, Granger?” 

Ensin he olivat jutelleet, kun satunnaisesti osuivat yhtä aikaa perimmäisille hyllyille. Se oli ollut hetkittäistä, parin minuutin lyhyitä keskustelunpätkiä. Kesti pitkään, ennen kuin he pääsivät edes eroon sukunimien käytöstä. Heidän ystävyytensä ei kehittynyt nopeasti, ei todellakaan. Vaadittiin monia äkäisiä hiljaisuuksia ja suivaantuneita poistumisia, ennen kuin saatiin kuuluville maailman vaikein sana.

_He olivat olleet pitkän aikaa hiljaa, ennen kuin Draco viimein paukautti kirjansa kiinni kiinnittäen Hermionen huomion ja kääntyi tuolillaan. Tyttö oli istunut hänen selkänsä takana._  
“Kuule, tiedän että olen ollut ääliö, ja olen pahoillani. Ihan oikeasti, anteeksi. Olin, olen ja tulen aina olemaan tällainen ääliö”, Draco yllätti Hermionen näillä sanoilla. Tyttö ei ollut osannut odottaa, että häneltä pyydettäisiin anteeksi, eikä varsinkaan että toinen tajuaisi sen itse. Hän oli antanut anteeksi sinä päivänä, kun Draco Malfoy oli kiittänyt häntä luottamuksesta ja loitsun opettamisesta.  
“Ihmettelen kuinka luotit minuun kun opetit minulle tuon muistiinpanoloitsun. Olen ollut sinulle niin inhottava kuin vaan puhdasverinen voi olla jästisyntyiselle, luihuinen rohkelikolle. Kuinka sinä--?”  
“Älä. Annoin anteeksi, kun kiitit minua. Viha ja katkeruus väsyttää, sillä niitä pitää ruokkia. Näinä aikoina tarvitaan paljon parempia tunteita kuin nuo”, Hermione keskeytti ja hymyili rohkaisevasti. Hän oli otettu.  
“Et vihaa, vaikka sinulla olisi siihen oikeus?” tällainen asia kuulosti nuoriherra Malfoysta kovin käsittämättömältä. Ei siitä ollut kovinkaan kauaa aikaa kun Draco oli ilolla ottanut vastaan jokaisen tilaisuuden vihata rehtorin lempikolmikkoa.  
“Jos on johonkin oikeus, ei se tarkoita sitä että sitä oikeutta pitäisi käyttää. Oletko kertaakaan sen loitsun opetuksen jälkeen haukkunut minua?” Hermione kieritti mustepullon korkin kiinni ja pakkasi sulkakynänsä. Ei ollut enää mitään järkeä kirjoittaa, kun tämä keskustelu oli jo aloitettu.  
”En, ja olen saanut kuullakin siitä”, Draco tuhahti.  
“No, minä ainakin olen sinusta ylpeä”, Hermionen sanat saivat Dracon hämmentymään. Ylpeä? Hänestä?  
“Kiitos” 

*~*~*~*

“Mikä sinulla oikein kesti?” Ron kysyi Hermionen kompastellessa muotokuva-aukosta sisään lautasensa kanssa. Dobby oli tarjonnut nopeata ilmiintymistä selvittyään pahimmasta liikutuksesta. Hermione oli kuitenkin vastannut, että Draco saattaisi hänet kyllä turvallisesti perille.  
“Piti väistellä käytävällä partioijia. Nyt on luihuisten vuoro, olisin voinut törmätä Kalkarokseen”, Hermione rojahti sohvalle lautasensa kanssa.  
“Sinä et koske näihin!” tyttö läpsäisi Ronia sormille kun tämä yritti ottaa yhden kermaleivoksen. Harry näytti kieltä ystävälleen ja otti isoimman. Hän söi sitä liioitellun hitaasti ja nautinnollisesti saaden Ronin myrtymään.  
“Hermione! Harry kiusaa”  
“Ihan oikein sinulle!”

Olivathan pojat Hermionelle rakkaita, mutta joskus hänestä tuntui ulkopuoliselta. Joskus hänkin kyllästyi niihin juttuihin, silloin hän vain yleensä pakeni kirjastoon. Pakeni Dracon luo, niin hän sitä nykyään ajatteli. Nytkin hän olisi halunnut jäädä käytävälle keskustelemaan ja syömään kermaleivoksia, mutta se ei tässä tilanteessa vain ollut mahdollista. Se suretti häntä. Joskus hänestä tuntui, kuin hän olisi jollain tavalla pettänyt ystävänsä veljeilemällä vihollisen kanssa. Siitä hänen päiväkirjansa oli saanut kuulla hyvin pitkiä filosofisia mietelmiä, ennen kuin hän oli jälleen kerran tullut samaan johtopäätökseen. Hänellä oli vapaus olla kenen kanssa tahtoi, ja hän tahtoi olla Draco Malfoyn kanssa. Se kuulosti toki kovin kornilta, näin kun alkoi ajatella aikaisempaa historiaa. Hermione ei edes halunnut ajatella mitä pojat sanoisivat jos saisivat kuulla.  
“Hermione! Kuunteletko sinä ollenkaan?” Ron tivasi.  
“Jos puhut taas Hunajaherttuan hintojen kallistumisesta, niin en todellakaan kuuntele”, Hermione laski lautasen sohvalle Harryn ja hänen itsensä väliin.  
“Ihan puhuin Malfoyn jengistä ja siitä, mitä ne teki Justin Finch-Fletchleylle”, Ron alkoi kuulostaa jo loukkaantuneelta. Se ei tosin ollut mitään uutta.  
“Mitä kaikki väittävät niiden tehneen. Minusta se kuulostaa lähinnä Riesun kepposelta. Miksi Malfoy murtautuisi Puuskupuhin oleskeluhuoneeseen ihan vain varastaakseen sylillisen ihan satunnaisia tavaroita ja sitten levittelisi ne ympäri linnaa? Jos et satu muistamaan, luihuiset on laiskaa sakkia”, Hermione nosti loitsukirjansa syliinsä auki. Ei hän sitä jaksanut enää lukea, lähinnä vain näön vuoksi hän sitä siinä piti.

Jo yksinään häen puolusteleva kantansa luihuisia kohtaan riitti herättämään epäilyksiä, eikä hänen yhtäkkiä lopahtanut opiskeluintonsa yhtään lannistaisi niitä. Pian hän saisi kuulla olevansa korviaan myöten pihkassa Draco Malfoyhin. Juuri nyt hän ei olisi jaksanut kuunnella täysin oikeaan osuvaa diagnoosia toimistaan. Onneksi hän oli aina ollut erittäin kirjastokeskeinen, muuten pojat saattaisivat epäilläkin jo jotain.

Juuri nyt hän vain kaipasi kirjastoon, pölyiselle historiaosastolle juttelemaan Dracon kanssa.  
“Murtauduttiin mekin luihuisten oleskeluhuoneeseen kun oltiin toisella luokalla”, Harry huomautti.  
“Joo, mutta me yritettiin saada selville onko Malfoy aukaissut Salaisuuksien Kammion!” Hermione löi kirjansa kiinni. Ei, nyt oli täysin mahdoton lukea. Hänen vastuullaan oli nyt huomaamaton luihuisten puolustus. Huomaamaton ja huomaamaton.  
“Malfoy on tosi kieroutunut, mistä me tiedetään mitä se tällä kertaa kaivelee esille?”  
“Etköhän ole nyt jo pikkuisen vainoharhainen, Ronald”, tyttö otti laukkunsa lattialta ja laittoi kirjan sinne. Hänen ei enää tehnyt mieli kermaleivoksia.  
“Mikä vimma sinulla on puolustella niitä? Oletko pihkassa Malfoyyn?”  
“Todellakin”, Hermione vinoili, “yritän tässä vain painottaa teille, ettei tarvitse ottaa vastaan jokaista tilaisuutta vihata vihollista. Mistä te edes tiedätte, onko hän teidän vihollisenne oikeasti? Jotkut saattavat joskus jopa kasvaa”  
“Hän ei kasva ikinä, onhan se nyt nähty”  
“Ai on vai? No, kerropas Ronald-hyvä, koska Malfoy on viimeksi haukkunut minua? Tai huomauttanut perheesi rahatilanteesta?” Hermione laittoi kätensä puuskaan ja tuijotti tiukasti Ronia. Hän tiesi kuinka paljon tämä inhosi sitä, että häntä puhuteltiin koko nimellä.

*

Draco seisoi aika kauan varjoissa Lihavan Ladyn muotokuvan edessä. Hän ei olisi millään halunnut lähteä, osa hänestä toivoi, että Hermione ilmestyisi käytävälle ärsyyntynyt puna poskillaan. Silloin Hermione oli kauneimmillaan, hieman ärsyyntyneenä mutta silti valmiina nauramaan, jos Draco vain onnistuisi heittämään hyvän vitsin. Niitäkin hän oli useita miettinyt. Hän tiesi monia, missä jästeistä ja jästisyntyisistä tehtiin pilaa, mutta hän ei halunnut enää loukata Hermionea. Olivathan tytön muut sukulaiset sentään jästejä. Oli hän kyllä näyttänyt rohkelikolle joitain sarjakuvia joissa seikkaili [i]Jääräpäinen Jästi[/i], mutta siihen se sitten jäikin. Nuokin olivat periaatteessa vain parodioita jästeistä, vähän kuin Hermionen kertomat jästitarinat noidista ja velhoista.

“Taidatte olla rakastunut, nuori mies”, Lihava Lady hymyili tietäväisesti. Kyllä hän tupien väliset kiistat, kuten myös tiesi tämän pojan olleen jo kauan riidoissa hänen vartioimansa tuvan ykköskolmikon kanssa. Hän saattoi ehkä olla taulu, mutta hänen maalatut silmänsä olivat tarkat.  
“Älä puhu pehmoisia”, Draco vastasi kiinnittämättä huomiota omaan intsensiiviseen katseeseensa. Jos hän olisi tehnyt niin, olisi hän huomannut täysin saman asian kuin Rohkelikon oleskeluhuonetta vahtiva tukevahkonpuoleinen Lady.  
“Voit yrittää kieltää sen, mutta olisi viisaampaa vain myöntää. Hänkin pitää sinusta, hyvin paljon. Hän puolustaa sinua nytkin, kuulen sen. Poikaseni, minäkin olen ollut joskus ihminen, nuori nainen. Olin kuin hän, valpas puolustamaan prinssiäni”, taulun nainen huokaisi haaveksivasti. Hänen nuoruusvuosistaan oli jo muutama vuosisata.  
“Minussa ei ole tarpeeksi miestä hänelle, ei vielä”, Draco vastasi.  
“Hän on eri mieltä, sinun pitäisi antaa hänen päättää. Se on hänen sydämensä”  
“Minä välitän hänestä, siksi en anna hänen tehdä virhettä”  
“Hänen virheensä oikeellisuus ei ole sinun päätettävissäsi”  
“Sitten on tehtävä mitä täytyy”  
“Älä riko sitä, mikä nyt kasvaa. Kuuntele vanhaa Ladya, joka on paljon nähnyt ja kuullut. Hän voi olla se, joka ei koskaan päästä irti. Anna tämän kukan kukkia, niin siitä tulee se ruusu, joka tukkii aseen piipun”

“Olet höpsähtänyt siinä roikkuessasi”  
“Draco Abraxas Malfoy, olen paljon muutakin kuin itseään täynnä oleva Rohkelikon tuvanvartija. Vaikka minusta on jäljellä enää vain taulu, ovat minussa olleet voimat vielä jäljellä. En ehkä voi taikoa, mutta olen yhä näkijä”  
“Näkijä?”  
“Jos tunnet tarun Cassandrasta ja Apollonista, niin olen Cassandran jälkeläinen alenevassa polvessa. Aivan kuten professori Punurmiokin, hän on minulle sukua”  
“Enpä usko. Sinulla on ollut vuosisatoja aikaa keksiä jos jonkinmoista menneisyyttä itsellesi”  
“Se kuuluu sukusi kirouksiin, ainainen epäluulo. Tietäisitpä miten ahtaalle se on saanut esi-isäsi”  
“Älä höpise. Sinä et ole muuta kuin taulu kaukaa menneisyydestä”, Draco mulkaisi taulua.  
“Menneisyys määrää tulevaisuutta”, Lihava Lady heristi oikeaa etusormeaan.

Draco oli juuri vastaamassa, kun kuuli askelia. Hän katsoi parhaakseen vain nyökätä tuvanvartijalle ja kadota varjoihin. Se oli fiksu päätös, sillä pimeältä käytävältä ilmestyi itse Minerva McGarmiwa tiukka nuttura askelten tahtiin heiluen. Hänellä oli kasvoillaan jo tuima ilme, valmiina torumaan keskustelevia. Lihava Lady onnistui kuitenkin esittämään uskottavasti nukkuvaa, eihän kuorsausta ole vaikea tehdä, ja Dracokin vain painautui vasten kylmää seinää varjoissa, toivoen ettei hän jäisi kiinni. Oli hänen partiovuoronsa, mutta McGarmiwa ei ikinä uskoisi totuutta. Ja totuuden kertomisella hän saattaisi Hermionen pulaan, tytöllä ei ollut lupaa poistua makuusalista tänä iltana.

Nuori herra Malfoy pääsi kuitenkin pälkähästä, kun Rohkelikon tuvanjohtaja näytti päättävän kuulleensa omiaan.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione istui Dracoa vastapäätä olevalla pöydällä ja nauroi. Tytön nenänpäässä oli täplä Dracon vihreää mustetta, jonka poika oli pistänyt siihen liikuttamalla sulkakynäänsä Hermionen opettaman loitsun avulla. Sauvan napautuksella tyttö vaihtoi musteensa väriä ja piirsi erittäin kauniin sateenkaaritähden pojan otsaan.  
“Kosto on suloinen, Granger?” Draco virnisti. Hän käytti vieläkin Hermionen sukunimeä kiusoitellessaan. Enää siinä ei ollut negatiivista sointia, ainakaan kovin paljon.  
“Aina, Malfoy”, tyttö vastasi samalla mitalla. Se oli yksi asia, mistä Draco piti heidän ystävyydessään. Hän piti siitä tasavertaisuudesta, joka päti melkein kaikkeen nykyisin. Siihen oli mennyt kauan, ennen kuin hän oli oppinut olemaan vain Draco. Se oli vaatinut muistutushutkauksia, Weasleyn kaksosten prototyyppejä ja huomautuksia. Nyt he saattoivat jo ulkopuolisen silmissä näyttää hyviltäkin ystäviltä. Oikeastaan Dracoa harmitti omassa käytöksessään eniten juuri se, että hän oli tuhlannut aikaa turhuuksiin, kuten monesti aikaisemminkin.

Hermione itse oli iloinen, että oli uskaltanut tarjoutua opettamaan loitsun. Vielä iloisempi hän oli siitä, että oli jaksanut yrittää vielä sen jälkeenkin. Monesti hän oli joutunut poistumaan paikalta kyyneleitään niellen, mutta hiljalleen alkoi ilkeä ote hellittää oikeastaan kummastakin. Ei Hermione voinut väittää olleensa itsekään kovin puhtoinen, ihan yhtä lailla hän oli haukkunut Malfoyta kuin Harry ja Ronkin. Kuitenkin, tämä ystävyys oli yksi hänen elämänsä parhaimmista asioista. Tietenkään mikään ei voinut voittaa hänen kiintymystään rohkelikkopoikiinsa, sillä olivathan nämä hänen ensimmäiset ystävänsä ikinä. Dracossa oli vain jotain sellaista, mitä hän ei voinut käsittää. Tuo vaaleatukkainen poika voisi antaa hänelle paljon, eikä tyttö välttämättä ollut väärässä ajatellessaan, että hänelläkin olisi jotain annettavaa toiselle.  
“Kuule, minulla on sinulle niin hirveä kosto valmiina, ettet ikinä selviä siitä! Sinä ruoja”, Hermione nauroi silmät tuikkien viekkautta. Kyllä hänkin osasi.  
“Minä en hätkähdä pienistä, olenhan sentään Malfoy, joten parasta yrittää!” Draco tarttui tiukasti omaansa ja virnisti haastavasti. Hetken he tuijottivat toisiaan tiukasti silmiin, kumpikin yritti käyttää terävimmän mahdollisen katseensa, mutta se lähinnä huvitti vastapuolta.  
“Abrakadabra!” Hermione korotti hieman ääntään ja tökkäsi Dracoa kipeästi vatsaan. Yllätyshyökkäys sai sauvakäden höllentymään ja siitä älykön oli helppo napata toisen taikasauva itselleen. Näin riisuttiin aseista jästityyliin, hän virnuili tyytyväisenä itsekseen.  
“Ai et hätkähdä pienistä, hm?”  
“Mikä loitsu tuo muka oli?”  
“Se oli niin kutsuttu taikasana. _Abrakadabra_ a käytetään monissa kielissä loitsuna, mutta ensimmäisen kerran se mainitaan toisella vuosisadalla jälkeen ajanlaskumme alun. Se esiintyy Serenus Sammonicuksen runossa _De Medicina Praecepta_ ”  
“Niin missä runossa?” Draco oli hölmistynyt ja hieman eksyksissä.

“Vapaasti käännettynä _Lääkeopetusta_ , siis tuon runon nimi. Eräs lääkäri määräsi jästikeisari Caracallanin taudin hoitoon amuletin, jossa oli Abrakadabran kirjaimista muodostettu ylösalainen kolmio. Sen uskottiin heikentävän taudin otetta potilaasta, mutta toisaalta sen uskotaan olevan ihan pelkkä sanonta”  
“Sanonta?” Nämä tällaiset tietokirjatyyppiset hetket olivat vieläkin vähän kummallinen juttu Dracolle, joka oli tottunut Crabben ja Goylen sivistymättömään seuraan.  
“Peräisin aramean kielestä, sanaparista avra kedabra. Se tarkoittaa sanoilla luomista, mikä onkin hyvin mielenkiintoista, koska kiellettyihin loitsuihin kuuluva [j]Avada Kedavra[/i] tarkoittaa sanoilla tuhoamista. Eikö olekin hauska sattuma?”

Draco ei pystynyt muuta kuin tuijottaa silmät suurina täysin tuntemattomasta asiasta paasaavaa tyttöä. Hänen aivonsa rekisteröivät jokaisen tiedonmurusen, mutta eivät oikein tienneet miten sitä tulisi jäsennellä. Kenties kansioon [i]Hermione[/i] vai [i]Turhaa tietoa jästeistä[/i]? Mappi Ö:tä hänellä ei ollutkaan, sillä mikään tieto ei ollut turhaa. Se kyllä oikeastaan kumosi jälkimmäisen kansiovaihtoehdon, joten ehkä hänen pitäisi oikeasti hommata se Mappi Ö. Ehkä tämä asia ei kuitenkaan ollut niin tärkeä, että sitä kannattaisi miettiä juuri nyt. Toisaalta, hänen äitinsä oli opettanut, että kaikki tieto on hyvästä. Oikeastaan kaikki mitä hän oli oppinut kotona, oli hänen äitinsä tekosia. Oli uskomatonta, kuinka vähän asioita hän olikaan loppujen lopuksi oppinut isältään. Ajatuksista hänet herätti uusi tökkäys vatsaan.

“Auts! Kolme kostoa yhdestä pisteestä? Mihin katosi ‘vihaa on vaikea ylläpitää’ -filosofia?”  
“Voi pientä prinssiä, ei kai ota ylpeydelle?”  
“Juurikin sille”, Draco vastasi liioitellun myrtyneen näköisenä.  
“Oi voi sentään”, Hermone liioitteli ihan yhtä paljon lapsenomaisuudessaan. Hän tuijotti julkein silmin luihuisperijää silmiin, jotka olivat kauniin harmaat. Niissä oli pieniä pilkkuja kirkkaansinistä ja jäämiä halveksivasta tummuudesta. Ruskeat silmät vastasivat korpinkynsimäisella tietoviisaudella. Tällä kertaa kyseessä oli tupakilpailu. Tapa, johon oli liian helppoa luisua. Tavathan voivat juurtua syvään, oli sitä maaginen vereltään tai ei. Hermioneakaan ei välillä erottanut toraisasta pojasta, vaikka hän olikin kiltti tyttö. Seura taisi tehdä kaltaisekseen.

Hermione oli aika kauan ollut sitä mieltä, että hänen jauhonsa tämän maailman jauhopussissa olivat erittäin likaiset. Aivan. Hän oli viidentoista ja ihan niin kuin kuka tahansa muukin tyttö. Hieman enemmän vain vietti aikaa kirjastossa, joskin joskus hän ihmetteli kuinka pojat eivät huomanneet epäillä mitään. Ehkä se johtui hänen kauan kestäneestä, hyvin läheisestä suhteestaan Tylypahkan kirjaston kanssa. Olisihan se mukavaa viettää aikaa Harryn ja Roninkin kanssa, mutta pojat eivät pitäneet kirjaston ilmapiiristä. Siinä oli asia, jota Hermione ei voinut käsittää. Hän olisi mielellään voinut viettää koko loppuelämänsä niiden puolihomeisten sivujen ympäröimänä lukien vanhoista mysteereistä ja oppien uuden taian päivässä. Se vasta olisikin elämää… Harmi vain, että hänen oma kirjastonsa koostui vain sadasta jästikirjasta plus tietenkin siihen mennessä tarvitut koulukirjat ja ostetut iltalukemiset. Luonnollisesti siis ihan liian vähän. Toki hän olisi ollut onnellinen, jos Draco kuuluisi siihen suunnitelmaan, mutta Hermione tiesi realiteetit. Hän ei voisi ikinä asua kirjastossa ja Draco Malfoy ei ikinä voisi mennä hänen kanssaan naimisiin. Miksi hän edes haaveili naimisiinmenosta näin nuorena?

Draco ei ikinä edes seurustelisi hänen kanssaan, vaikka poika oli kuinka muuttunut ja alkanut oppia suvaitsevaisemmaksi. Hän oli kuitenkin isänsä poika, jonka täytyy täyttää tietyt vaatimukset. He olivat joskus puhuneetkin siitä. Hermionen täytyisi vain valita ammatti, johon voisi hukuttaa elämänsä kirjojen lisäksi. Oli vain vaikeaa valita täysin oikea ammatti, kun osasi niin paljon. Hänen taitonsa riittäisivät melkeinpä jokaiseen taikamaailman ammattiin. Lähitulevaisuudessa siinsi kuitenkin toinen velhosota, eikä hänen ollut turvallista opiskella tai työskennellä missään muualla kuin Tylypahkassa. Niin kauan kuin Voldemort oli elossa, hänen oli turha tehdä tulevaisuudensuunnitemia. Hän oli vielä lapsellisen naiivi, sillä alitajunnassaan hän toivoi viimeisen taistelun koittavan pian. Tietoisesti hän oli huolissaan Harrysta ja hänen tietoinen toiveensa oli, että jokin maallinen nujertaisi Voldemortin. Vaikkapa hoitamaton syöpä. Se olisi kyllä aika koomista. Ja hyvin epätodennäköistä.

Hermione tirskahti ajatuksilleen. Hoitamaton syöpä tappamassa Voldemortin? Kuulosti kerrasaan hyvältä. Draco ei antanut kummastuksen luikerrella katseeseensa, vaikka huulet mutristuivatkin. Hänhän ei häviäisi! Hän oli vaikutusvaltainen Malfoy, nuorin vesa velhomaailman kunnioitetuimmasta suvusta. Hermionen silmät olivat kuitenkin häiritsevän lähellä ja tuikkivat naurusta, mutta niissä oli myös mietteliäisyyttä. Hän oli utelias kuin kissa, oli aina ollut. Kysymisen halun peittosi pelko tyhmältä kuulostamisesta. Hän ei halunnut kuulostaa tyhmältä, hänen kuuluisi olla paljon tyttöä fiksumpi ja sitä paitsi, jos hän kysyisi, kuitenkin hän kuulostaisi ihastuneelta pikkupojalta, joka haluaa tietää jokaisesta toisen päässä liikkuvasta ajatuksesta. Hän ei ollut ihastunut, joten se saattaisi hänet ikävään asemaan.

Draco yritti niin paljon pettää itseään, että oli jo hyvin lähellä onnistuakin siinä. Hän jätti huomiotta ne vatsan väänteet, jotka alkoivat heti kun Hermione ilmestyi hänen näkönsä ulottuviin. Tai kun tytön ääni kantautui hänen korviinsa. Tai muisto teki matkan säilömuistista takaisin työmuistiin. Hän oli vain allerginen jollekin ruoka-aineelle, tai Hermionen hajuvedessä olevalle tuoksulle. Ei sillä, että hän olisi haistellut kovinkaan paljon. Ainakaan nyt. Kaikki tuon tasoiset ajatuksenrippeetkin hän karkotti päästään, koska halusi suojella tyttöä. Hänen täytyi suojella Hermionea häneltä itseltään, koska hänessä ei ollut tarpeeksi sitä, mitä tämä ansaitsisi. Hän oli ottanut askeleita kohti tasa-arvoisuutta, niin paljon että hänen isoisänsä haudassa pyörimisestä saataisiin sähköä kokonaiselle maalle. (Hermione oli selittänyt hieman sähkön toimintaperiaatetta, mutta ei hän sitä täysin ymmärtänyt. Liian monimutkaista.) Kestäisi kuitenkin vielä vuosia, ennen kuin hän olisi samalla tasolla kuin Hermione. Hän ei välttämättä saavuttaisi sitä koskaan, ja sen hän oli jo mielessään hyväksynyt. Oli kuitenkin mahdollista, että hänen lapsistaan tulisi parempia kuin hänestä. Kyllä hän ihastuisi vielä johonkuhun muuhun, ei näin nuorille voinut kehittyä mitään kovin voimakasta kiintymyssuhdetta, ainakin hän luuli niin. Sitä paitsi, oli aina hyvä välttää suvun keskeinen skandaali. Hän kiitti Merliniä siitä, etteivät hänen kummatkaan isovanhempansa olleet elossa. Tai ylipäänsä moni muukaan hänen vanhempiaan edeltävästä sukupolvesta, muuten hän olisi ollut jo nyt vaikeuksissa. Ainakin Lucius oli hyvin epäileväinen Dracon tiheän kirjeenvaihdon suhteen aina kun poika oli kotona.

Kun Hermione alkaessa lopullisesti kikattaa, Draco ärsyyntyi.  
“Mikä naurattaa?” hän kysyi töykeämmin kuin oli alunperin aikonut.  
“Tuo”, Hermione osoitti tähteä, eikä Dracokaan voinut olla nauramatta. Vastavuoroisesti hän osoitti pistettä toisen nenänpäässä. Ainakin yritti, sillä samalla hetkellä tyttö keinahti vahingossa hieman eteenpäin ja hänen sormensa osuikin kyseiseen pisteeseen. Hän vakavoitui heti, mutta Hermionelta se ei oikein luonnistunut, kikatus alkoi muuttua kunnon nauruksi. Ei sillä etteikö Hermione olisi yrittänyt pidättää naurua, hän vain virnuili todella typerästi niin tehdessään. Etenkin nyt, kun Draco ei ollut tajunnut ottaa sormeaan pois. Poika vain katseli häntä, huomaten pitkät ripset, kapet huulet ja hiljalleen punehtuvat poskipäät. Niissä oli jotain lumoavaa, jotain niin erilaista mihin hän oli tottunut. Luihuisessa kaikki tytöt olivat kuninkaallisesta muotista valettuja korkeine poskipäineen ja vaaleine hipiöineen. Hermionella oli muutama finni, vähän ruskettunut iho ja hyvin keskiverron näköiset kasvot. Siltikin ne olivat niin… kauniit.  
“Hupsista”, tyttö puoliksi huokaisi. Hänen vakavoituneet kasvonsa pyrkivät takaisin hölmöön virneeseen.  
“Oho”, Draco vetäisi sormensa nopeasti pois. Hän oli Malfoy, ja Malfoyt eivät hiplailleet kuraver- jästisyntyisiä. Malfoyt eivät hiplailleet jästisyntyisiä. Hän tunsi olonsa typerykseksi, miten hänestä ikinä voisi tulla parempi, jos jästisyntyisen koskettaminen sai hänet kavahtamaan? Hitto soikoon, hän oli pyytänyt anteeksi kotitontulta, kyllä hänen pitäisi pystyä koskemaan yhtä jästisyntyistä! Mietteliäänä hän siveli leukaansa ja yritti olla ajattelematta tytön piirteitä.

*~*~*~*

“Kuvittelenko vain, vai tarvitaanko me Hermionea?”  
“Oltaisiin tarvittu jo kuusi tuntia sitten”  
“Ainakin me yritettiin”, Ron läimäisi muodonmuutosten kirjan kiinni ja otti laukkunsa esille. He lähtisivät kirjastoon nyt, ennen kuin he tulisivat hulluiksi. Hän survoi kirjojen väliin pergamentit ja sulkakynänsä, mustepullon hän sentään laittoi tiukasti kiinni ja varovaisesti asetteli kahden kirjan väliin.  
“Meinaatko että Hermione auttaa meitä?” Harry seurasi esimerkkiä, vaikkakin hieman epäillen.  
“Pakkohan sen on! Me ollaan yritetty jo ikuisuus!” Ron nousi ja kiskoi Harrynkin ylös. Avonainen mustepullo oli lähellä kaatua, mutta Ginny esti sen heilauttamalla sauvaansa laiskasti. Tytön teki mieli jakaa epäilyksensä poikien kanssa, mutta tiesi ettei siitä olisi seurannut mitään hyvää. Pojat osasivat olla ärsyttäviä ja jos he epäilisivät, että Hermione oli löytänyt jonkun, he varmasti haluaisivat tietää kenet ja siitä ei tulisi loppua ikinä.  
“Kiitos”, Harry kiitti nuorinta Weasleyta ja kieritti korkin äkkiä kiinni, ennen kuin Ron ehtisi tekemään minkään näköistä vahinkoa. Pergamenttinsa ja tekstikirjan hän joutui kaappaamaan syliinsä, koska toinen poika jo mennä viipotti melkein muotokuvakudoksen luona. Harry oli itsekin aika nopea, mutta tällä hetkellä hän kävi vähän hitaalla.  
“Tule jo! Jos me aiotaan saada tämä essee McGarmiwalle maanantaina, niin meidän olisi parasta löytää se Hermione”

“Odottaisit edes sen verran, että saan tavarat kunnolla laukkuuni! Siitä Hermione vasta riemastuisikin, jos kaikki kirjani ja pergamenttini olisivat musteessa”, Harry jupisi ja löntysti mielenosoituksellisesti perässä yrittäessään saada kaikki järkevästi mahtumaan pieneen laukkuun.  
“Miten Hermione saa kaiken mahtumaan?” hän ihmetteli Ronille, joka oli seisahtunut aivan kudoksen eteen.  
“Hän on pakkaamisen mestari”, punatukka vastasi yksikantaan ja harppoi päättäväisesti eteenpäin epäronmaisella tavalla.  
“Mikä kiire meillä on?”  
“Se, että Hermione ei ehdi karkuun”  
“Kirjastosta? Oletko tullut hulluksi? Hermione ei lähde sieltä ennen kuin Prilli laittaa ovet lukkoon ja silloinkin hän roikkuu oven välissä ja pyytää että saisi hakea vielä noin viisikymmentä tuhatsivuista kirjaa kevyeksi iltalukemiseksi”

“Harry, koska me edes viimeksi oltiin Hermionen kanssa jossain?” Ron hidasti ja katsoi Harrya kysyvästi.  
“Taikuuden Historiassa tänään”, mustatukka vastasi hämmästyneenä.  
“Ei, kun koska me viimeksi vietettiin vapaa-aikaa yhdessä sen kanssa?” joskus Ronia ärsytti Harryn lyhytnäköisyys ja välillinen tyhmyys. Hän rakasti parasta ystäväänsä suunnattomasti, mutta ei hänkään kaikkea sentään sietänyt. Kun eli kuuden fiksun sisaruksen kanssa, oli tottunut edes jonkinlaiseen laatuun.  
“No siitä on kauan”, viimeinkin Harry ymmärsi, mitä hänen paras ystävänsä tarkoitti.  
“Sen minäkin tajusin. Toivottavasti se ei ole vihainen meille, minä en tosiaankaan saa tätä esseetä ikinä itse valmiiksi”, Ron huokaisi. Hän oli vakaasti päättänyt aloittaa ahkeran opiskelun, mikä todennäköisesti kestäisi pari viikkoa ja murenisi sitten pieniksi palasiksi. Oli pakko takoa silloin kun rauta on kuumaa, joten hän päätti kiristää tahtia  
”Tätä menoa me ollaan molemmat sairaalasiivessä, kun ei ehditä katsomaan jalkoihin”, Harry mutisi itskeseen kun Ron tarttui häntä käsivarresta ja lähti riepottamaan kuvakudoksesta ulos. Hän ei uskaltanut sanoa sitä kuuluvasti, koska Ronin temperamentin tietäen siitä olisi tullut jälleen yhdenlainen sanaharkka. Parasta oli, ettei sanonut mitään ja teki niin kuin käskettiin.

”Miksi meidän oleskeluhuoneesta on niin hiton pitkän matka kirjastoon? Ei ihmekään, että meidän tuvassa ainut kirjaviisas on Hermione”, Ron naureskeli itsekseen huohotuksen seassa. Ehkä hänen ja Harrynkin kannattaisi alkaa käydä kirjastossa, sehän kävi lenkkeilystä!  
”Onneksi ei olla sentään keittiön vieressä, ihme että jotkut niistä on tosi laihoja!”  
”Kai niillä on se joku ihme metapöläinen systeemi jotenkin yliaktiivinen ja jotain jotain jotain. En minä tiedä, kysy Hermionelta”, Ron vastasi.  
”Ei, se taisi olla jotain Dudleyyn liittyvää... Olisiko se sitten ollut pelkkä se metajuttu?”  
”Ei liity asiaan, unohda”, Ron sanoi päättäväisesti riuhtaistessaan kirjaston oven auki dramaattisesti. Prilli mulkaisi heitä vihaisesti ja he hymyilivät anteeksipyytäväisesti. Ron jopa päästi Harrysta irti, joka taas heti tutki kaapuaan ja sen ehjyysastetta.  
”No niin, enää meidän täytyy löytää se”, Harry totesi kuivasti, kun näki että ensimmäisten pöytien läheisyydessä heidän ystäväänsä ei näkynyt. Nuorin Weasley siellä sen sijaan flirttaili jollekin tuntemattomalle puuskupuhille, jonka posket helottivat lähes yhtä punaisina kuin tytön hiukset. Reippaasti Ron harppoi tämän luo ja koputti olkapäätä.  
”Hei Ginny, oletko nähnyt Hermionea?” hän kuiskasi.  
”En, mutta kaipa hän tuolla jossain on. Eikö hän sitten sanonut, mitä hän tänään aikoo lukea?” Ginny vastasi kiinnittämättä hirveästi huomiota veljeensä.  
”Ei, oli lähtenyt jo kun me mentiin aamupalalle”, Ron vastasi.  
”Taasko se on ollut koko päivän täällä?” tyttö kääntyi hämmästyttävän nopeasti ja hämmentyneenä.  
”Joo”, Ron kohautti olkiaan kuin se ei olisi mitenkään erikoista.  
”Teidän pitäisi ottaa se enemmän huomioon”, Ginny laittoi kätensä puuskaan ja katsoi veljeään kuin vähä-älyistä.  
”Kuinka niin?” oli vanhemman vuoro olla hämmentynyt.  
”Sinä ja Harry olette aika... tiiviisti yhdessä nykyään. Jos tiedät mitä tarkoitan”, tyttö kohotti kulmiaan kaksi kertaa merkitsevästi.  
”Mitä sinä oikein vihjailet?!” Ron tulistui.  
”Ronald, oletko sinä oikeasti niin tyhmä miltä näytät?!” Ginny vastasi, mutta riita ei ehtinyt kasvaa sen suuremmaksi Prillin tullessa sihisemään heille.

”Anteeksi matami Prilli, mutta oletteko nähneet Hermionea?” Harry pyysi anteeksi, vaikkei ollut edes tehnyt mitään pahaa.  
”Toki, siellä missä hän tapaa aina sen pojan. Kahden viimeisen hyllyn välissä tuolla ihan perällä, taikuuden historia”, matami hymyili hyvätapaisuudelle. Hän piti Hermionesta, sillä tyttö osasi käyttäytyä ja arvostaa kirjastoa sekä sen sisältöä. Joskus, jutellessaan tytölle, hän unohti katkeruutensa lapsettomuudestaan. Itsekseen hymyillen hän suuntasi takaisin pöytänsä ääreen.  
”Sen pojan?” Harry, Ginny ja Ron ihmettelivät yhteen ääneen - kuiskaten, tietenkin. Uudesta informaatiosta innostuneina he lähtivät Prillin osoittamaan suuntaan, Ginny heilautti kättään hyvästiksi puuskupuhilleen syvästi mietteissään. Miksi Hermione ei ollut kertonut hänelle? Kyllä tämä oli aina aikaisemmin kertonut ihastuksistaan!  
”Onkohan se joku luihuinen, kun se nykyään puolustaa niitä niin paljon?” Ron epäili heti pahinta, mutta se vain tuntui loogisimmalta. Hän ei ollut vieläkään unohtanut, miten hanakasti tyttö puolusti vihollistupalaisia.  
”Älä hulluja puhu! Se on varmaan vaan joku puuskupuh, jolle se antaa tukiopetusta”, Harry otti loogisen linjan. Ei Hermione seurustellut, se pilaisi opiskelumahdollisuudet.  
”Tai sitten se on joku komea korpinkynsi, jonka kanssa hän ei halua pilata mahdollisuuksiaan”, Ginny totesi, mikä herätti kiivaan keskustelun. Ron otti heti nokkiinsa, Harry ei pitänyt siitä, että häntä taas aliarvioitiin ja Ginnyä ärsytti poikien ääliömäisyys.

*~*~*~*

”Tuntuu kummalta”, Draco töksäytti. Hermione oli sulkenut hänet halauksessaan, eikä hän uskaltanut liikauttaa käsiään pelätessään, että loukkaisi tyttöä.  
”Hyvällä vai pahalla tavalla?” Hermione kysyi päästäessään pojan piinastaan.  
”Ihan hyvällä, kai. Minua halailee lähinnä äiti ja Pansy, joten...”, tämä haroi hiuksiaan ja virnisti anteeksipyytävästi.  
”Kukaan ei halaa sinua vilpittömästi?” Hermione ihmetteli.  
”Eipä kai. Parkinson haluaa minusta vain rahaa, mainetta ja kunniaa. Äitikin vain juna-asemalla, meidän perheessä se ei ole oikein tapana tai siis-- äh”, Draco yritti olla kuulostamatta itsesäälin kerjääjältä, mutta ilmeisesti se ei vaikuttanut Hermionen mielipiteeseen, koska tämä kietoi kätensä uudestaan hänen ympärilleen. Hän punastui, sillä hän ei halunnut sääliä. Ei hän koskaan osannut kaivata mitään mitä hänen elämässään ei ollut ollut.  
”Ei se mitään”, tyttö vastas. Hänen sydämensä oli pauhannut, hakannut kuin rumpu ja räiskynyt kuin ilotulitukset, vaikka he olivatkin Dracon kanssa vain ystäviä. Totta puhuakseen, hän ei ollut edes huomannut kuinka oli tykästynyt pojan pehmeään puoleen. Tämä oli kuin siili, ulkokuori oli piikikäs, mutta kun vaivautui tutustumaan, paljastui se pehmeä puoli ja siitä oli todella helppo pitää.  
”En osaa kuvitella millaista on kasvaa ilman halauksia. Sinulla ja Harrylla on enemmän yhteistä kuin luulettekaan”  
”Tuo sinun täytyy kyllä todistaa! Ihan kaikkea minäkään en purematta niele”, Draco oli aikonut halata vuorostaan Hermionea, mutta vertaus Potteriin vei halihalut.  
”Kasvoitte molemmat aika vähällä hellyydellä”, Hermione huomautti.  
”Äiti rakastaa miten osaa”, Draco puolusti äitiään. Narcissaa ei vain oltu kasvatettu halaillen ja suukotellen.  
”Niin, olin juuri sanomassa, että sinulla on äiti joka ei osaa näyttää rakkauttaan. Harry sen sijaan asui kymmenen vuotta puolittain lukittuna portaiden alla olevaan komeroon. Kaksitoistavuotiaana Tylypahkasta päästyään hän pääsi serkkunsa toiseen huoneeseen, joskin sen ikkunaan asennettiin kalterit, oveen monta lukkoa ja kissanluukku, josta työnnettiin kylmää purkkihernekeittoa ja puolihomeista leipää kerran päivässä. Ne hänen täytyi jakaa pöllönsä kanssa. Kaikki hänen koulujuttunsa takavarikoitiin, eikä Hedwig päässyt ulos laisinkaan, koska häkki oli lukossa. Harry sai silmälasinsa ollessaan seitsemän, hän joutuu käyttämään serkkunsa vaatteita, jotka ovat vähintään kymmenen kokoa liian suuria. Hän ei elä hohdokkaasti”, Hermione vältteli Dracon katsetta, koska pelkäsi reaktiota.

Draco vain tuijotti Hermionea ihmeissään. Hän oli luullut, että Potterin sukulaiset palvoivat tätä. Tämä muutti hänen käsitystään Harry Potterista.  
”Ja silti vertaat häntä minuun? Minä elän hohdokkaasti, kun taas hänellä ei ole mitään! Miksi et ole kertonut aikaisemmin?” hänen kielensä kangerteli. Hän ei ihan muutamassa päivässä tästä järkytyksestä paranisi. Hänen koko elämänsä tuntui olevan valetta. Pian hänen isänsä paljastaisi hänen olevan Weasleyilta adoptoitu ja loitsuilla muunneltu.  
”Ei ole tullut aikaisemmin puheeksi. Dursleyt ovat niitä ikäviä jästejä, he yrittivät hakata taikuuden ulos Harrysta”  
”Mitä? Tuohan on täysin järjentöntä ja naurettavaa!” Draco ei olisi halunnut myöntää, mutta häntä alkoi pikkuhiljaa oikeasti kaduttaa oma käytöksensä. Hänen äitinsä oli opettanut hänelle, että heikoimmista pidetään huolta. Hän oli luullut, että he olivat tasavertaisia... Nyt hän tajusi miten naurettava hän oli ollut. Hän oli luullut, että ne jästitkin tajusivat miten tärkeä se penska oli koko maailman kannalta. Eikö kukaan ollut kertonut heille sitä?  
”Minä luulin, että hän elää kuin herra ja palvelijat tekevät kaiken hänen puolestaan ja ne jästit palvovat hänen pyykkejäänkin. Eivätkö he tiedä miten olennainen Potter on heidänkin kannaltaan?”  
”Eivät ilmeisesti. Tiedätkö, Harrysta olisi voinut tulla ystäväsi, jos et olisi haukkunut Ronia. Ron ja hänen äitinsä olivat ensimmäisiä ihmisiä, jotka osoittivat hänelle ystävällisyyttä. Hagridin lisäksi siis. Hagrid oli tavallaan hänen ensikosketuksensa taikamaailmaan, koska Hagrid hajotti oven tuodessaan Tylypahkan kirjettä. Ne jästit muuttivat autiolle saarelle estääkseen kirjeitä tulemasta”, Hermione yllättyi itsekin siitä, miten helppoa hänen oli kertoa toisen parhaan ystävänsä elämäntarina kuin se ei olisi mitenkään merkittävä asia. Oli totta, etteivät he olleet keskustelleet paljonkaan heidän ystävistään.

He olivat vain keskittyneet toisiinsa ja esitelleet oman maailmansa ihmeitä. Nyt se tuntui sekä Dracosta että Hermionesta. Toisaalta Draco oli kuitenkin luihuinen ja hän alkoi hieman epäillä ylettömän kurjaa tarinaa. Ei se voinut olla totta, Harry Potter oli Rohkelikon kultapoika. Tämä oli vain jokin vale. Tai erehdys. Potteristahan tehtiin lauluja, hitto soikoon!  
”Totuus voi olla yllättävän raaka. Harry ja Ron inhosivat minua aluksi, koska eivät ymmärtäneet minun haluani todistaa olevani opiskelupaikan arvoinen. Jästille tällainen on fantasiaa, jotain epätodellista. Minulle se on kuin toteutunut unelma. En halunnut, enkä halua, menettää tätä mahdollisuutta, koska tavallaan minulla ei ole oikeutta olla täällä. Kukaan ei aluksi pitänyt minusta”, Hermione sanoi hieman surullisena. Sattui myöntää, että hän oli itse ajanut muita pois luotaan. Loppujen lopuksi hän olisi halunnut syyttää muita ihmisiä, mutta hän yritti kitkeä sellaisen käytöksen itsestään. Hänen täytyi, oli kaksitoistavuotiaasta asti täytynyt, olla pikkuaikuinen.  
”Minun mielestäni sinä olet... hieno persoona! Kuten hyvin tiedät, en minäkään pitänyt sinusta. Tein sen oikeastaan aika ikävällä tavalla selväksi, mutta en kyllä oikeastaan osannut ajatella sitä samalla tavalla”  
”Sinä olet elänyt puhdasveristen ympäröimänä, minä ymmärrän kyllä ettet osannut asettua minun asemaani. Mutta tuo oli hyvin kiltisti sanottu, kiitos”, Hermione hymyili.

”Tarkoitan sitä ihan oikeasti, muuten. Suostuit auttamaan minuakin, vaikka olen tämmöinen paksupää”, Draco laski kätensä Hermionen olkapäälle niin kömpelösti kuin läheisyyteen tottumaton poika vain osasi. Hän katsoi tyttöä silmiin, hymyili ja ennen kuin hän huomasikaan, hän oli sulkenut tytön syleilyynsä. Se ei ehkä kummastakaan tuntunut kovin luonnolliselta, mutta jostain täytyi aloittaa.   
”On mukavaa, kun on joku jolle puhua. Ginny puhuu vain pojista ja Harry ja Ron keskittyvät kiertelemään toisiaan kuin kissat kermakuppia, joten on aika yksinäistä välillä”  
”No luuletko Crabben ja Goylen pystyvän minkään näköiseen järjelliseen keskusteluun?” Draco nauroi.  
”Minä olen saanut sen käsityksen, että Goyle on varsinainen sanataituri!” he nauroivat päästäessään toisistaan irti.  
”Kuuletko? Kyllä siellä on joku poika!” Ronin ääni kuului selkeästi oikeanpuoleiselta käytävältä.  
”Harry ja Ron! Sinun pitää paeta, nopeasti”, Hermione nappasi Dracon kirjat ja heitti ne tämän avonaiseen laukkuun. Draco itse nappasi kaapunsa ja otti laukun Hermionelta.  
”Mene vasenta käytävää, hitaasti ja matalalla”  
”Osaan hämäytyksen, helppo nakki. Nähdään!” ja niine hyvineen Draco Malfoy lähti.


	4. Chapter 4

“Minä en usko sitä Hermionen selitystä alkuunkaan”, Ron julisti. Ginny katsoi häntä pöydän toisesta päästä kuin tämä olisi ilmoittanut, että vesi on märkää.  
”Ei kukaan usko. Hermionen posket olivat niin punaiset että se näytti jo vaaralliselta”, Ginny laski jalkansa nojatuolin käsinojalta lattialle tuimailmeisenä. Hän ei pitänyt salaisuuksista, etenkään jos yksi hänen parhaimmista ystävistään piti niitä häneltä. Ginny kertoi aina kaiken Hermionelle! Ihan kaiken! Oli todella epäreilua Hermionelta ajatella että tällä oli yksinoikeus salaisuuksiin. Oikeastaan hän oli myös äärettömän utelias, hänet oli varustettu rikostutkijan uteliaisuudella ja päättelykyvyllä. Kyllä hän pian löytäisi pojan, jonka kanssa Hermione oli _opiskellut_. Punaisista poskista päätellen hän ei ollut uskonut hetkeäkään tekosyytä ja entistä enemmän epäilytti salailu. Kuka saattoi olla niin paha, ettei tätä voinut heille esitellä? Kyllähän tyttö tiesi, että he kunnioittaisivat hänen valintaansa vaikka saattaisivatkin välillä härnätä, eikö tiennytkin? Yhtäkkiä kamala epävarmuus valtasi Ginnyn.  
”Minusta tuntuu, että Hermione ajattelee meidän pilkkaavan ja arvostelevan häntä. Tiedättehän te, kuinka herkkä hän on”, hetken ajan oli hyvin lähellä ettei Harry ilmoittanut olevansa harvinaisen paljon eri mieltä. Hänen mielestään Hermione ei enää ollut se sama yliherkkä pikkutyttö, vaan pikemminkin itsevarma ja vahva. Ei heidän Hermionensa jättäisi heille kertomatta mitään mitä piti tärkeänä.  
”Ehkä se ei vain ole tärkeää. Uskon, että Hermione kyllä kertoisi meille jos se olisi”, Harry sanoi viimein. Hän yritti valita sanansa mahdollisimman tarkasti ja olla sovitteleva, sillä kaksi itsepäistä Weasleyta yhtä epävarmaa Potteria kohtaan oli kerrassaan kauhistuttava yhtälö. Oli varmaa, että hän jäisi alakynteen.

”Sinä tunnet Hermionen, hänelle kaikki on tärkeää”, Ron tuhahti. S.Y.L.K.Y. oli erinomainen esimerkki tytön tavasta pitää kaikkein pienimpiäkin asioita tärkeinä. Hän epäili, että Hermione veljeili jonkun heidän vihollisensa kanssa. Ehkä sen Puuskupuhin ällöttävän kiiltokuvapojan, Cedric Diggoryn kanssa. Ehkä juuri siksi kaikki se salailu! Cedrichän seurusteli Cho Changin kanssa!  
”Ehkä hän seurustelee jonkun varatun kanssa!”  
”Pötyä! Kenen muka? Ei Hermione rikkoisi toisten parisuhdetta”, Ginny tyrmäsi idean. Hän oli saattanut tehdä niin muutamaan otteeseen, mutta hänen pyhimystä parisuhde-elämässään lähentelevä ystävänsä ei missään nimessä tekisi niin.  
”Ehkä se on joku minun entisistäni?” hän mietti.  
”Kuka niistä?” Ron ei voinut olla vinoilematta. Miestennielijän maine oli ihan siskon omaa syytä, mitäs vaihtoi vähää väliä. Toisaalta, asia ei kuulunut hänelle niin kauan kuin Ginnylle ei tapahtunut mitään pahaa.  
”Tai ehkä se on tyttö!” Harry töksäytti. Molemmat Weasleyt katsoivat ensin häntä ja sitten toisiaan, huudahtaen pian yhteen ääneen:  
”Luna!”

”Tuo on jo kaukaa haettua, kyllähän te tiedätte, että Neville ja Luna seurustelevat”, Harry sanoi ja käänsi hajamielisenä leikekirjan sivuja. He olivat viime kesänä tehneet sellaisen, eikä Harry ollut varma miksi oli päättänyt juuri tänään selailla sitä.  
”Totta. Hei, entäs jos se on Lavender?” Ginny madalsi ääntään ja kikatti. Hän niin osaisi kuvitella Lavenderin hömpöttämässä tavallisia juttujaan Hermionen lukiessa vakavana päivän taloussanomia miettien kuinka sijoittaisi säästämänsä kaljuunat.  
”Ei sillä etteivätkö he pärjäisi samassa makuusalissa, mutta muuten he tuntuvat kyllä riitelevän luonnottoman usein”, Ron mietti.  
”Mitä sinä oikein tarkoitat?” Harry katsoi Ronia epäuskoisena. Ei kai vain?  
”Että miksipä ei, se vaikuttaisi aika todennäköiseltä. Missä hän muuten on?”  
”Lavender vai Hermione?” Harry kysyi tuntien lievää pahoinvointia. Ei se haittaisi, että Hermione tykkäisi tytöistä, mutta jos tämä oikeasti seurusteli Lavenderin kanssa, tarkoittaisi se sitä, että heidän erotessaan hänen olisi seurusteltava tämän kanssa. Ihan vain maailman tasapainossa pysymisen kantilta.  
”Kumpikin”  
”Lavender on siinä tähtitieteen ja ennustuksen yhdistävässä kerhossa, että luultavasti hän on Tähtitornissa. Hermione taas on tapansa mukaan kirjastossa”  
”Vai onko?” punatukkainen tyttö virnisti kuin härnäten. Hän oli huomannut miten epämukavaksi Harry tunsi olonsa kun he puhuivat Hermionesta tämän selän takana. Jos Ginny ei olisi ollut varma veljensä ja Harryn ennestäänkin lämpenevistä väleistä, hän olisi veikannut salarakkaaksi itse herra Potteria.  
”Ginny, hän vihaa ennustamista, koska se on epätarkka tieteenala”, Harry pudisti päätään ja laittoi leikekirjan kannen kiinni. Tämähän oli mysteeri. Kuin juonittelupeli, jossa pitäisi paljastaa totuus ja jossa Hermione oli heidän vihollisensa. Tästähän voisi tulla jopa jännittävää, jollain kieroutuneella tavalla.

Samoihin aikoihin kirjastossa kaksi maahissotaan kyllästynyttä nuorta venyttelivät kahden viimeisen taikuuden historiaa käsittelevän hyllyn välissä. Hermionen niskat olivat ihan jumissa ja Draco olisi voinut vannoa, että alaselästä yksi nikama oli luiskahtamaisillaan väärään paikkaan.  
”Pitäisi löytää tänne jostain mukavammat tuolit, näihin tappaa itsensä”, Draco mutisi. Hän oli tottunut Malfoyn kartanon ja Luihuisen oleskeluhuoneen mukaviin sohviin, eikä tällaisiin koviin tuoleihin jotka oli rahdattu kuin suoraan jonkun jästin ruokailutilasta.  
”Tottumiskysymys. Pöydät vaan ovat liian matalalla tuoleihin nähden, kaikki säryt johtuvat epäergonomisesta työasennosta”, Hermione haukotteli. Draco hymyili hänelle itsekseen, miten helposti tuollaiset asiat vain tupsahtivat jästisyntyisen tytön suusta, ilman sen suurempaa tarkoitusta esittää kaikkitietävää ja näsäviisasta. Tyttö vain halusi jakaa tietonsa muiden kanssa ja tämä oli asia, jonka ymmärtäminen auttoi Dracoa kaikkein eniten. Hän pystyi viimeinkin ajattelemaan jotain muutakin tytössä, kuin vain sietämätöntä näsäviisautta, kun ymmärsi ettei se ollut tarkoituksellista.  
”Mutta voisivathan nämä tuolit siltikin olla vähän mukavampia”, hän yritti parhaansa saadakseen ääneensä sovittelevan sävyn, mutta epäonnistui hieman. Hermione vilkaisi häntä ja virnisti, kuin kiittäen.  
”Ehkä pitää vain välillä olla lattiatasossa”, hän sanoi, riisui kaapunsa ja asetti sen lattialle käyden sen päälle mahalleen makaamaan riimujen oppikirjan kanssa.  
”Vaikuttaako se muka jotain?” Draco oli hölmistynyt. Oliko tämä taas jotain jästien juttuja miten maksimoida opiskeluteho tai jotain sen suuntaista?  
”Perspektiiviä se ainakin antaa”, Hermione totesi ja kääntyi selälleen. Hänen yläpuolellaan korkealla roikkui kirjaston katossa kattokruunu, jossa oli yksi jos toinenkin hämähäkinseitti ja pölyhiukkanen. Kun kattoa katsoi, se näytti siltä kuin aika olisi pysäyttänyt koko maailman. Yhtäkkiä hän saattoi mielessään kuulla keskiaikaisen musiikin, nähdä Rowena Korpinkynnen loisteliaan puvun kun tämä luki tuolissa ikkunan ääressä ja kuulla Salazar Luihuisen kaatavan itselleen lasillisen irlantilaista viskiä. Hänen mielikuvituksensa onnistui jälleen kerran hymyilyttämään häntä niin, että Draco epäili hänen tulleen hulluksi.

Puhdasverisen pojan silmissä hän oli vain jästisyntyinen tyttö, joka makasi lattialla ja tuijotti kattoa virnuillen kuin hullu. Kuin katossa olisi ollut jotain loisteliasta ja kaunista, kuin siellä olisi pyörinyt maailman hienoin näytelmä.  
”Oletko sinä ottanut jotain velhoa vahvempaa?” Draco istuutui hänen viereensä melkeinpä jo huolissaan, kun toinen oli niin vaitonainen.  
”Enpä taida. Maailma on vain niin erilainen täältä alhaalta. Voi kuulla eri ääniä, haistaa eri tuoksuja, nähdä eri asioita... Se on ihmeellistä”, Hermione sanoi irottamatta katsettaan katosta. Hän kuulosti kummallisen euforiselta.  
”Kokeile. Ole avoin yllätyksille. Anna maailman yllättää”, tyttö kiskaisi pojan äkkiäarvaamatta alas seurakseen ja tämä löi nenänsä hänen olkapäähänsä.  
”Anteeksi”, pienen, ohikiitävän, hetken he katsoivat toisiaan hymyillen.  
”Katso”, Hermione osoitti kattoa kuin se olisi ollut jotain erityistä. Siispä Draco asettui makaamaan selälleen, mutta ei aivan täysin ymmärtänyt mitä Hermione tarkoitti. Hän näki vain pölyä, hämähäkin seittejä ja harmaan katon.  
”En minä näe mitään!”  
”Käytä mielikuvitusta!”  
”Tämä on ajan tuhlausta, Hermione”  
”Ei ihmekään, että soveltamistaitosi ovat heikot. Niihin tarvitaan luovuutta ja mielikuvitusta”, Hermione vastasi ja Draco vain tuhahti.

Miksi hän makasi tässä, jästisyntyisen vieressä katsellen kattoon? Tämä oli typerää, he olivat tulleet opiskelemaan ja tämä ei ollut opiskelua. Tämä oli laiskottelua ja ajan tuhlausta.  
”Hermione –”  
”Shh!” Hermione kohotti sormensa hiljaisuuden merkiksi.  
”Hengitä syvään”, tyttö sanoi ja Draco teki työtä käskettyä.  
”Sulje silmäsi”, hän sulki silmänsä.  
”Ota keuhkot täyteen happea”, Draco otti keuhkonsa täyteen happea. Tai no, tunkkaista ilmaa ja muutaman pölypallon.  
”Pidätä hengitystä muutama sekunti”, aikoiko tyttö tukehduttaa hänet?  
”Nyt anna ajatusten valua pois samalla kun päästät ilman hitaasti ulos”, se oli helpommin sanottu kuin tehty, mutta Draco yritti kuitenkin.

“En minä kyllä vieläkään näe”, Draco tunnusti hetken pinnisteltyään. Mitä hänen olisi pitänyt nähdä? Jotain uutta ja ihmeellistä?  
“Mielikuvitusta! Katso noita hämähäkinseittejä ja pölykerroksia”, Hermione osoitti kattokruunua ja kirjahyllyjen kaukana siintäviä viimeisiä hyllyjä. Pelkkää likaa.  
“Mitä niistä? Se vain kertoo siitä että tänne tarvitaan parempia kotitonttuja”, Draco tokaisi ja käänsi katseensa Hermioneen, joka katseli kattoa hyvin kiinnostuneena, ennen kuin huomasi pojan tuijottavan häntä.  
“Sinä ajattelet liikaa!” tyttö tokaisi, tarttui Dracoa leuasta ja käänsi tämän katseen takaisin kattoon.  
“Ne kertovat menneestä ajasta, siitä kun näiden hyllyjen välissä oli uteliaita korpinkynsiä tekemässä tutkimuksiaan ja ehkäpä itse Rowena Korpinkynsi täyttämässä hyllyjä aakkosjärjestyksessä”, Hermione osoitteli sinne, tänne ja tuonne. Hänen äänestään kuuli innostuksen ja nostalgian, vaikka hän ei ollut ollut paikalla näkemässä sitä aikaa jota ilmeisesti juuri nyt näki.

“Miksi niin voimakas noita tekisi sellaista? Se olisi yksi sauvanheilautus ja kaikki on valmista!” joskus Draco ei vain ymmärtänyt jästisyntyisten logiikkaa. Ne tuntuivat aina monimutkaistavan kaiken vaikka yksinkertaisempiakin ratkaisuja oli saatavilla. Hänen isänsä tapasi sanoa, että kuraveristen tyhmyys pilaa heidän koulunsa ja vaikka Draco ei olisi halunnut ajatella niin, hän ei välillä voinut estää itseään. Etenkin lomilla, kun pääsy Hermionen seuraan oli mahdotonta. Oli paljon helpompaa lipsua takaisin mustavalkoiseen jästisyntyisten halveksumiseen kuin yrittää pysytellä järkevänä isänsä idiotismin alaisena.  
“Draco! Oikeina määrinä fyysinen rasitus saattaa auttaa aivoja jäsentelemään asioita ja painamaan asioita mieleen”, Hermione nousi istumaan ja kääntyi pystyäkseen katsomaan ystäväänsä suoraan silmiin. Hän risti jalkansa ja heristeli sormeaan kuin paraskin Molly Weasley.  
“Nyt sinä jo keksit omiasi!”  
“Pyh, jästit sanovat sitä oppimispsykologiaksi. Nyt, ole hiljaa ja kuuntele”, Hermionen selkä suoristui ja hänen ryhtinsä parani huomattavasti. Tämä oli merkki, että tulossa oli joko saarna, oppitunti tai läksytys, joten makaava poika jännitti lihaksensa valmiiksi. Ties mitä yksinkertainen jästisyntyinen mahtavahkoilla voimilla keksisi tehdä hänelle jos kyseessä olisi läksytys. Niinpä hän kivahti:  
“Minä kutsun sitä humpuukiksi!” jästit saivat sanoa ihan mitä halusivat, kunhan vain jättäisivät hänet rauhaan. Hän ei tiennyt mitä on psykologia, eikä häntä huvittanutkaan tietää tarkemmin. Se kuulosti todella pelottavalta aseelta, eikä poika olisi yhtään ihmetellyt vaikka se olisi paljastunut joksikin jästien kidutusvälineeksi. Edes niissä asioissa ne olivat jotenkin luovia.

“Hiljaisuutta, pyydän”, Hermione painoi kätensä Dracon suulle ennen kuin tämä ehti sanoa muuta, “kuvittele Salazar Luihuinen juomassa viskiä ikkunan vieressä suunnitellen Salaisuuksien kammiota. Sää on harmaa, mutta jostain pilvien välistä pilkottaa aurinko. On rauhallista ja seesteistä, kuin koko linna nukkuisi”, Hermionen ääni muuttui hyvin pehmeäksi ja miltei soinnilliseksi yrityksessä luoda tunnelmaa. Hyvin yksinkertaisen eläväisesti hän kuvaili, miten Helga Puuskupuhin helmat heiluivat ujosti Godrick Rohkelikon loitsiman musiikin tahdissa miehen tanssittaessa tätä lempeästi hymyillen. Hän kuvaili vielä alkutekijöissään olevaa, itsestään rakentuvaa linnaa muutamine hääräilevine kotitonttuineen. 

Äänenpainojaan vaihdellen hän onnistui luomaan Dracolle tunteen hyvin vahvan magian läsnäolosta. Mitä enemmän Draco keskittyi tytön sanoihin, sitä enemmän hän näki ja kuuli. Hän vajosi mielikuvaan ja tunsi kuinka hänen käsiään ja jalkojaan kihelmöi. Hermionen käden vetäytyessä hänen kasvoiltaan hänen yläpuolelleen heiluakseen hitaasti tytön oman keinunnan tahtiin, tunsi hän muutoksia. Tuntui kuin taika olisi kulkenut edestakaisin, täyttänyt hänen mielensä sekä hänen vieresään istuvan tytön mielen. Se oli jotain vahvaa, jotain mitä Draco ei ollut aikaisemmin tuntenut. Hän ei jaksanut analysoida tilannetta, sillä hänen aistinsa olivat niin täynnä uutta, erilaista informaatiota. Hänen maailmansa oli normaalisti hyvinkin jäsennelty ja looginen, mutta nyt se kaikki oli kaukaista.

Hermionekin tunsi magian nyt vahvempana. Hän tunsi sen keinuttavan itseään ja vetävän häntä kohti Dracoa. Hänenkin mielensä oli sumuinen, joskin iloinen, sillä hän tunsi nyt onnistuneensa. Järkevä ja looginen mieli oli hetkeksi onnistuttu viemään mielikuvituksen helpottavaan lepoon. Siihen olisi ollut helppo nukahtaa, mutta takaraivossaan hän tiesi että pian tästä tunteesta täytyisi luopua. Pian hänen täytyisi vetäytyä irti siitä magiasta, jonka hän jakoi Dracon kanssa tämän mielikuvan myötä. Hän ei voisi viettää joka ikistä päiväänsä kirjastossa, hänen olisi pakko olla välillä poikien ja Ginnyn kanssa. Muuten he kävisivät nenäkkäiksi ja alkaisivat tutkia hänen kirjastoretkiään.

Ei hän olisi halunnut lähteä. Hän olisi halunnut istua siinä ja katsella, kuinka Luihuisen prinssi hymyili kattoon ja antoi mielensä vaeltaa vapaana. Jos hän saisi valita, he olisivat siinä viikon. Kahdestaan omassa pienessä todellisuudessaan, onnellisina piilossa kaikilta velvollisuuksilta ja uhkilta. Draco voisi olla oma itsensä, antaa hiusten välillä valahtaa kasvoille innostuneen selityksen seurauksena ja olla rento. Tämä oli ensimmäinen kerta kun Hermione näki pojan kokonaisvaltaisesti rentona, miltei onnellisena. Olihan tämä inhimillistynyt paljon heidän ystävyytensä aikana, mutta silti Dracon selkärangassa oli Malfoyiden jäykkyys. Hermione yritti estää ajatustensa harhautumisen liiankin tutuille teille, mutta hankalaahan se oli. Hän taisi pitää tuosta vaaleaveriköstä enemmän kuin olisi järkevää.

“Hermione... tosi kummallinen olo”, vaimea ääni hänen vierestään herätti hänet takaisin viilenevään todellisuuteen. Aurinko ei ollut enää niin korkealla kuin viimeksi heidän kiinnittäessään siihen huomionsa.  
“Et ole käyttänyt mielikuvitustasi noin paljoa aikaisemmin, ehkä se johtuu siitä”, Hermione vastasi pehmeästi ja laski kätensä Dracon poskelle. Hänen ajatuksensa olivat vieläkin hieman suttuiset, eikä hän ollut enää varma mikä oli luonnollista.  
“Eikö sinulla ole outoa oloa?” poika kysyi eikä tiennyt kumpi oli oudompaa, oma tunne vai tytön käsi hänen kasvoillaan niin lempeänä.  
“On”, Hermionen silmäluomet tuntuivat raskailta. Äskeinen aistien ylivirittyneisyys ja erityisen magian tuntu oli ollut myös hyvin uuvuttavaa. Aivan kuin kaikki energia olisi imetty hänestä.

“Oletko kunnossa? Se oli aika...”, Draco nousi varovasti istumaan Hermionen viereen ja väsymyksen utu peitti hänenkin silmiään.  
“Kummallista. Joo. Ei se aina ole tällaista”, tytön äänestä kuulsi hämmästys. Miten tämä oli mennyt tähän? Hän oli ajatellut, että he pitäisivät hetken meditatiivisen tauon joka voisi auttaa heitä opiskelemaan mutta sen sijaan olikin mennyt vähintään tunti johonkin josta he eivät oikein saaneet kiinni.  
“Eikö?” Draco kuulosti pettyneeltä.  
“Ei. Liian vahvaa. Väsyttää”, tuntui kuin Hermione olisi kadottanut sanat. Hän vain aukoi suutaan, mutta mitään ei tullut ulos. Vähä vähältä puuroutuvat ajatukset eivät antaneet hänen ottaa niistä kiinni.  
“Et sinä ole kunnossa, Granger, olet ihan kalpea!” Dracon katse kohdensi Hermionen kasvoihin, joista väri oli hieman kadonnut. Ei hän aikaisemmin ollut näyttänyt kalmakoiran nähneeltä.  
“Väsyttää”, tyttö sai vain vaivoin mongerrettua.  
“Odota! Minulla on täällä laukussa suklaata”, luihuinen kiskaisi laukkunsa luokseen ja kaivoi sieltä Hunajaherttuan suklaapatukan. Vakavin kasvoin hän avasi sen ja ojensi sen jälkeen nukahtamispisteessä olevalle Hermionelle. Ehkä pieni sokeripiikki piristäisi tätä?  
“Syö, ennen kuin nukahdat”, Draco asetti patukan Hermionen käsien väliin.

Vastahakoisen väsyneesti Hermione pakotti itsensä syömään pala palalta koko patukan. Hän yritti pysytellä hereillä, mutta se tuntui äärimmäisen vaikealta. Missä vaiheessa hän väsähti näin? Kun hän sai viimeisen palan nielaistua, hän halusi vain kaatua maahan ja nukkua, mutta ei hän voinut tehdä niin. Siispä hän yritti nousta ylös siinä kuitenkaan onnistumatta. Hän vajosi maahan kykenemättä kannattelemaan painoaan omilla jaloillaan.  
“Huono olo”, hän mumisi vaimeasti ja tuijotti maahan ennen kuin yritti uudestaan nousta vain rojahtaakseen uudestaan maahan.  
“Älä yritä nousta, jos et kerran siihen pysty. Odota hetken aikaa”, Draco oli huolissaan, tällainen ei ollut normaalia. Noustuaan ylös hän keräsi nopeasti Hermionen tavarat tämän laukkuun, muuten voisi syntyä kysymyksiä.  
“Hermione, kuuntele nyt sinä vuorostasi minua äläkä yritä nousta ylös ennen kuin saan sinusta tukevan otteen, jooko?” hänen äänessään oli sekä lujuutta että lempeyttä. Oli hänen vuoronsa auttaa, siispä hän auttoi Hermionen makuulle ja nosti tämän siitä syliinsä. Tyttö oli liian raskas hänen heikoille huispauskäsilleen, joten hän laittoi tytön nojaamaan kirjahyllyä vasten lähimmän pöydän päälle.  
“Laitetaan sinulle tämä ettet jäädy matkalla sairaalasiipeen”, hän sanoi Hermionelle nostaessaan tämän kaavun maasta. Pari tiukkaa ravistusta ja sitten hän kietoi sen Hermionen ympäri niin hellästi kuin pystyi vain huomatakseen miten tytön silmät painuivat kiinni ja tämän olemus veltostui. Hän kutsui hädissään kotitontun.

“Miten Wailey voi auttaa herraa?” kotitonttu kumarsi heti nähtyään kenen eteen hän oli poksahtanut.  
“Veisitkö hänet turvallisesti sairaalasiipeen?” Draco kysyi ja lisäsi, ettei häntä tarvitsisi herroitella.  
“Tietenkin! Wailey on iloinen saadessaan auttaa herraa ja tämän neitiä!” kotitontun nenänpää heilui innosta. Wailey tiesi, että sen edessä seisoi ilmielävänä Draco Malfoy, joka oli julmasta maineestaan huolimatta juuri kohdellut sitä inhimillisesti.  
“Kiitos! Wailey, olisitko vielä kiltti etkä kertoisi kenellekään että minä olin hänen kanssaan täällä?” poika pyysi hieman häpeillen.  
“Ah, kielletty rakkaus! Wailey ymmärtää, Wailey ei kerro”, se iski silmää ja katosi Hermionen sekä tämän tavaroiden kanssa.

Draco olisi halunnut mennä perässä, mutta hän ei uskaltanut. Kyllä, hän, kunniakkaan puhdasverisen Malfoyn suvun vesa ei uskaltanut seurata ystäväänsä sairaalasiipeen. Ihan vain, koska heidän ystävyytensä oli väärin. Heidän paikkansa tässä maailmassa olivat väärin tai ainakin hänen omansa oli. Ei hän olisi halunnut kantaa kaunaa ja vältellä, mutta he olivat todenneet sen paljon helpommaksi vuosien mittaan. Silti se vaivasi häntä aina vain enemmän. Jos hän todella käyttäytyisi kuin Malfoy, hän ei piileskelisi varjoissa vain koska ei kehtaisi näyttäytyä ystävän kanssa. Vai olivatko he ystäviä? Draco yritti kaikkensa että hän pystyisi ajamaan ajatuksensa pois kaikesta sellaisesta, joka vähänkään viittasi siihen että hänellä saattaisi olla jonkin kaltainen nautaeläin ojassa Hermionen suhteen. Hän oli vain huolissaan ystävästään, kuten kuka tahansa muukin olisi.

Keräillessään omia tavaroitaan Draco mietti, mikä ihme olisi voinut aiheuttaa Hermionessa tuollaisen reaktion. Väsyä ja menettää nyt tajunta... Ehkäpä tyttö oli sairas? Toisaalta olisihan tämä kertonut pysyttelevänsä vuoteessa sairauden takia ja sitä paitsi Hermione oli näyttänyt varsin hyvinvoivalta kirjastoon saapuessaan. Vedettyään kaavun päälleen ja laukun olalleen hän oli tekemässä lähtöä ennen kuin huomasi maassa makaavan riimujen oppikirjan. Hän ei ollut huomannut laittaa sitä Hermionen laukkuun. No, hän palauttaisi sen sitten kun he seuraavan kerran näkisivät. Toivottavasti pian, vaikkakin Draco pelkäsi pahinta. Tajunnanmenetys ei ollut ikinä hyvä merkki. Sillä hetkellä Draco toivoi, että voisi käydä sairaalasiivessä ilman että siitä tulisi suurta haloota. 

Rohkelikon tornissa Harry ja Ron pelasivat velhoshakkia tylsistyneen näköisinä. Takassa räiskyi iloinen tuli ja oleskeluhuoneen täytti rento pulina, mutta pojat olisivat kaivanneet jotain muuta. He olivat tehneet läksyt ihan ilman Hermionen apua ja painostusta, treenanneet huispausta ja jopa jutelleet jostain muustakin kuin huispauksesta, mutta he alkoivat kaivata pieniä moraalisaarnoja ja sarkastisia huomautuksia. Ginny ei voinut millään täyttää Hermionen paikkaa, sillä tyttö oli hyvin usein hankaluuksissa. Milloin sen hetkisen poikaystävänsä kanssa ja milloin jonkin toopen kiroamisesta, nuorin Weasley oli varustettu äitinsä temperamentilla. Sitä paitsi, ei Ginnyäkään ollut näkynyt sitten heidän käymänsä keskustelun Hermionen poissaolevuudesta. Tämä oli lähtenyt tapaamaan Lunaa ja ilmeisesti jäänytkin sille tielle.

Niin he ainakin luulivat, ennen kuin Lihava Lady rääkäisi jotain käytöstavattomista hempukoista Rohkelikon kunniakkaassa tuvassa. Luonnollisesti he kääntyivät katsomaan, kuka tällä kertaa sai osansa taulun pistävästä sanavarastosta eivätkä he olleet mitenkään yllättyneitä että kohteena oli Ginny. Yllättävää oli, että tyttö puuskutti ja hänen kasvojensa sävy oli hyvin yhteneväinen hänen hiustensa kanssa.  
“Hermione on sairaalasiivessä!” Ginny huudahti kun oli viimeinkin saanut hapen kulkemaan keuhkoissaan.  
“Mitä?!” Harry ja Ron huudahtivat kääntyen katsomaan toisiaan. Ohikiitävän hetken ajan he kävivät silmillään _tämä on sinun syytäsi_ -taistelun.  
“Joku on käyttänyt häneen mielitaikuutta”


	5. Chapter 5

“Mistä sinä tiedät?” Ron kysyi heti.  
“Olin selvittämässä erästä lepakonräkäherjatapausta sairaalasiivessä yhden luihuisen kanssa kun kotitonttu toi Hermionen. Sanoi, että oli löytynyt kirjastosta kun tonttu oli mennyt tomuttamaan hyllyjä”, Ginny rojahti heidän viereensä vapautuneeseen nojatuoliin. Huispaajaksi hänellä oli todella huono kunto.  
“Mielitaikuutta? Mitä se on?” Harry kuulosti hämmentyneeltä. Miksi hän ei ikinä tiennyt mitään mistään? Aina kun jotain tapahtui, täytyi jonkun selittää hänelle että mistä ihmeestä nyt on kysymys.  
“Se ei ole hyvä juttu, Harry. Ei alkuunkaan”, Ron vastasi.  
“Komennu ja Kidutu ovat mielitaikuutta, koska sillä vaikutetaan mieleen ja saadaan ihminen kuulemaan, tuntemaan ja näkemään jotain mitä loitsija haluaa. Ei se aina ole paha juttu, esimerkiksi mieliparantajat käyttävät sitä yrittäessään auttaa mieleltään järkkyneitä”, Ginny katsoi veljeään toruen. Mielitaikuus ei ehkä ollut sitä vaarattominta lajia, mutta ei se ollut kyllä mitään vaarallisintakaan. Hän oli ensimmäisen luokkansa jälkeen käynyt koko kesän mieliparantajalla viikottain, nykyään lähinnä kuukausittain. Ei ollut mitään maailman helpointa puhua siitä miltä tuntui olla Voldemortin riivaama.  
“Meidän täytyy lähteä sairaalasiipeen” Harry tokaisi ja nousi ylös. Hän halusi itse varmistaa, että Hermione varmasti oli kunnossa ja voi hyvin.  
“Ei me voida tehdä mitään, Harry, Hermione on tajuton”, Ginny vastasi rauhoittelevasti. Poikien sängyn vierellä roikkumisesta ei olisi mitään hyötyä, sillä eivät he voineet auttaa. Heidän olisi pitänyt miettiä, että kuka oli teon takana. Entisiä kuolonsyöjiä oli vapaana paljon ja ehkä joku yrittäisi päästä Hermionen kautta käsiksi Harryyn.  
“Me voidaan odottaa, että hän herää”, Ron keräsi kuluneet shakkinappulansa taskuunsa ja taittoi laudan rintataskuunsa. Kyllä heidän pitäisi olla siinä, kun Hermione herää. He haluaisivat kuulla ensimmäisinä mitä tapahtui, etteivät kuulustelevat opettajat saisivat tytön pään pyörryksiin eikä tämä olisi enää varma mistään tapahtuneesta.   
“Pomfrey ei anna teidän odottaa, te hyvin tiedätte sen”, Ginny huusi poikien perään kun nämä riensivät kohti kuvakudosta.

“Se Malfoyn porukka on varmasti tämän takana!” Ron puhisi heidän viilettäessään alas portaita.  
“Niin, nehän sitä Justiniakin piinasi aikaisemmin vaikka eivät jääneetkään kiinni”, Harry nyökytteli hyväksyvästi. Draco Malfoy oli koko heidän kouluaikansa ajan ollut jonkinkaltainen piikki heidän lihassaan, vaikka tuntuikin jättäneen Hermionen rauhaan. Ehkä tämä oli jokin kulminoituma siitä, että olivat tulleet päästäneeksi neiti kaikkitietävän helpolla. Harry tunsi ärsyyntyvänsä askel askeleelta enemmän, miksei se rikas sontiainen voinut jättää heitä rauhaan? Hermionekaan ei takuulla ollut tehnyt mitään väärää että olisi ansainnut jotain noin pahaa. Ei Harry ollut täysin varma, että oliko mielitaikuus huono juttu, mutta koska Ron oli sitä mieltä niin hänkin oli. Ronilla oli paljon enemmän kokemusta ja tietoa taikamaailman jutuissa, kun taas hän itse oli vieläkin vähän ulalla.  
“Ansaitsisi turpiinsa mokoma rikas öykkäri, minä sille taivaan merkit näytän kunhan saan sen niljakkeen käsiini!” Ron messusi ja Harry ei voinut olla heittämättä pehmeää katsetta punapäähän. Tämä tekisi mitä tahansa heidän eteensä ja Harry ihaili sitä varmuutta ja horjuttamatonta luottamusta.  
“Mutta autetaan Hermione kuntoon ensin”, hän lisäsi yrittäen vähän rauhoittaa Ronin sisällä loimuavaa temperamenttia.  
“Tietysti! Mutta kyllä Malfoynkin pitää pian saada opetus”, Ron tokaisi, mihin Harry tyytyi vain nyökkäämään.

*~*~*~*

Draco Malfoy harppoi edes takaisin tyhjässä makuusalissaan ja pureskeli alahuultaan stressaantuneena. Olikohan Hermione kunnossa? Mitä edes oli tapahtunut? Siitä oli jo kaksi päivää! Hän olisi halunnut kutsua kotitontun ja pyytää tätä käymään vierailulla sairaalasiivessä, mutta sehän olisi äärimmäisen epäilyttävää. Kotitonttu utelemassa oppilaan terveydentilasta olisi jotain ennenkuulumatonta, kun kyse oli kuitenkin jästisyntyisestä noidasta jolla ei tiettävästi ollut sulhasta, jonka perhe olisi voinut olla huolissaan. Sulhanen. Ajatus Hermionen sulhasesta kuvotti Dracoa. Hän ei haluaisi nähdä sitä päivää, kun neiti Grangerista tulisi rouva joku-muu-kuin-Malfoy. Hänellä ei ollut oikeutta mustasukkaisuuteen, etenkään kun ketään sulhasta ei ainakaan Draco ainakaan tiennyt olevan, mutta silti hän tunsi jotain josta hänen esi-isänsä eivät olisi ylpeitä. Hermione oli juuri sellainen nainen, jota hänen vanhempansa olisivat rakastaneet jos tämä olisi ollut puhdasverinen. Älykäs, hauska ja hyväkäytöksinen, oikein hyvä lisä Malfoyn sukuun. Jos Draco olisi ollut suoraselkäinen mies, hän ei olisi välittänyt vanhempiensa mielipiteistä. Toisaalta vaikka hän olisikin suoraselkäinen, niin hän ei olisi tarpeeksi oikeamielinen. Hän ei ollut järin hyväsydäminen ja hän oli laskelmoiva, tuskin ollenkaan hellä. Ei hän ollut sopiva mies sellaiselle naiselle kuin Hermione. Hermione oli häntä niin paljon parempi ja ansaitsi jonkun, jolta voisi oppia jotain uutta. Hänellä ei ollut mitään mitä tarjota, muuta kuin rahaa ja tavaroita. Ne eivät vain olleet se, mitä siinä suhteessa oltaisiin tarvittu.

Hänen täytyi saada tietää mitä Hermionelle kuului. Oli pakko. Toimittaisikohan pöllö kirjeen? Toisaalta, eihän hän tiennyt oliko Hermione edes hereillä. Mitä jos tämä oli vieläkin tajuton? Weasleyta tai Potteria ei ollut liiemmin näkynyt, he olivat pysyneet poissa hänen tieltään ja hän oli pysynyt poissa heidän tieltään. Heiltä hän ei voisi kysyä, silloinhan hän olisi syypää tapahtuneeseen ja hän joutuisi hirveisiin ristikuulusteluihin. Silloin hänen pitäisi joko ottaa syy niskoilleen tai paljastaa kaikki. Hän joutuisi häpeään, hänen vanhempansa rankaisisivat häntä ja hän putoaisi hierarkian pohjalle. Kaikki olisi mennyttä. Hänelle ei jäisi enää sitäkään vähää mitä hänellä nyt oli. Mitä Hermione olisi tehnyt jos olisi ollut hänen sijassaan? Luultavasti käynyt sairaalasiivessä vierailulla, koska Potter ja Weasley olivat huomiokyvyttömiä idiootteja ja sillä kolmikolla tuntui muutenkin olevan jokin apuväline jolla liikkua ympäri linnaa huomaamatta. Olisipa hänelläkin sellainen, ettei hänen tarvitsisi miettiä tällaisia. Olikohan jotain pahasti vialla? Jos olisi, niin kyllä siitä olisivat jo kaikki luihuiset kuulleet. Ensimmäisenä päivänä kaikki olivat supisseet ja koulussa kiersi järjetön huhu, että joku kuolonsyöjä olisi hyökännyt Hermionen kimppuun.

Jotain pitäisi tehdä. Hän halusi tietää mitä tytölle kuului ja oliko tämä kunnossa, mutta hänellä ei ollut rohkeutta kävellä sairaalasiipeen nähdäkseen asian laidan itse. Mitä jos hän keksisi jonkin syyn hankkiutua sairaalasiipeen? Jonkun kiroaminen voisi olla ehkä vähän liikaa, mutta jokin sen suuntainen saattaisi auttaa häntä. Mielessään hän pyysi anteeksi rohkelikoltaan näitä ilkeitä ajatuksiaan, mutta hänen oli vain yksinkertaisesti pakko nähdä Hermione. Kyseessä ei ollut vain hänen ainut oikea ystävänsä vaan myös... jokin muukin tärkeä. Draco keksisi jonkin korvikesyyn toiseksi kunhan vain ensin näkisi tytön. Mitä jos hän aiheuttaisi jotain itselleen? Hänen kipukynnyksensä oli hyvin alhainen, joten mitään hirveän radikaalia sen ei saisi olla. Mietteissään hän heittäytyi vuoteelleen ja katseli katoksen vihreää kangasta. Jotain, joka ei olisi liian kivuliasta, mutta jonka takia kannattaisi käydä sairaalasiivessä. Seuraavat huispausharjoitukset olisivat vasta ylihuomenna, joten ryhmyn nappaaminen ei ollut vaihtoehto. Hän ei halunnut pudota luudalta, se oli ihan liian riskialtista ja siitä hänen isänsä kuulisi varmasti, sillä hän oli aina pysynyt harvinaisen hyvin luudalla. Joten ei se. Sehän olisi ollut noloakin vielä.

Hänen ajatustyöstään ei makoillessakaan tullut mitään. Hänen ajatuksensa harhautuivat silti miettimään Hermionen piilopisamia ja sitä yhtä otsassa ollutta finniä. Olisikohan se vielä siinä? Mitä hän oikein ajatteli? Ajatukset vain pomppivat sinne, tänne ja tuonne eikä hän keksinyt mitään edes etäisestikään viisasta ja hän oli sentään yksi parhaimpia vuosiluokallaan. Dracon oli vain pakko päästä ulos tuvastaan hetkeksi, ehkä ympäristönvaihdos auttaisi häntä. Hermione aina sanoi, että jos muutaa jotain pientä elementtiä ympäristössä niin se saattoi stimuloida aivoja optimaaliseen oppimiseen sopivaksi. Ehkä se ajatus sopi tähänkin. Ehkä. Draco nousi ylös, otti sängynpäästään kaavun ja varmisti taikasauvan olevan taskussa. Ties vaikka Potter ja Weasley keksisivät juuri nyt aloittaa jonkin jupakan, niillä kahdella kun oli yleensä hyvin loistava tilannetaju mitä tuli huonoimmalla mahdollisella hetkellä iskemiseen. Totta kai hänen pitäisi pystyä itseään puolustamaan kuten kunnon Malfoyn ainakin. Joskus olisi ollut helpompaa, että hän ei olisi syntynyt parhaimpaan mahdolliseen velhosukuun.

Luulisi kuitenkin että nekin olisivat huolissaan Hermionesta, olihan tyttö heidänkin ystävänsä. Ajatus sai Dracon vatsan vääntymään ikävästi. Ystäviä, jotka eivät kuitenkaan jaksaneet viettää tytön kanssa aikaa ruokailujen tai tuntien ulkopuolella, ainakin päätellen siitä miten paljon Hermione oli viettänyt hänen kanssaan aikaa. Pyhä Potter ja Adjutantti Weasley mässäilivät suosiolla ja mekastivat kuvitellen olevansa muita paljon parempia. Parempia kuin hän. Kyllä Draco pystyi myöntämään, ettei ollut mikään ensimmäisen luokan enkeli, mutta joku raja sentään. Ei hänkään mikään yltiöpäinen kiusaaja ollut, hän teki vain välttämättömän ylläpitääkseen Luciuksen tarkasti luomaa kuvaa täydellisestä Malfoysta, puhdasverisestä ja jalosukuisesta julmurista joka ei kaihtanut keinoja ollakseen paras. Koko ajanhan isä oli hänen kimpussaan milloin mistäkin kuulemastaan hellämielisyydestä, jos Draco ei olisi tiennyt paremmin hän olisi voinut vaikka lyödä vetoa siitä että hänen isällään oli vakoojia ympäri linnaa.

Draco haahuili tyrmistä ylöspäin astellen milloin mihinkäkin näennäisen päämäärättömästi, vaikkakin hän tiesi täsmälleen minne oli matkalla. Erääseen sivukäytävään päästyään ja tarpeeksi kauan kitkeriä ajatuksia pyöriteltyään hän potkaisi kiukkuisesti sääreen käytävällä viattomana seisonutta haarniskaa, joka parahti kivusta.  
“Miksi sinä tuon teit?” se kysyi ja hieroi syntynyttä kuoppaa vaimeasti vaikertaen.  
“Että saisit kehittää draamaa. Mitä minä oikein teen?” luihuispoika vastasi.  
“Mistä minä tiedän? Olen vain haarniska!” haarniska puolustautui kiukkuisesti.  
“Sattumoisin ainoa linnan haarniskoista, joka puhuu”, Draco huomautti ja sivuutti keskustelukumppaninsa tuikeuden.  
“Oletko sinä käynyt potkimassa kaikkia vai miten tiedät?” haarniska risti kätensä rinnalleen ja mulkoili pahoinpitelijäänsä.  
“Mitä väliä sillä on?”  
“Että moniko tietää? En halua taas alkaa kuunnella typeriä teiniongelmia, siksi minä tänne läksinkin”, vaikka sillä ei ollut kasvoja, Draco saattoi sielunsa silmillä nähdä miten se irvisteli muistellessaan joka ikistä ratkaisemaansa teinidraamaa. Ihan ymmärettävää, kun on päälle tuhat vuotta vanha ja kaipaisi vain rauhaa, jota oli luullut sisäoppilaitoksessa olevan paljonkin.  
“Onneksesi minulla ei ole tapana jakaa tietojani, joten olet turvassa. Mielipiteesi voisi olla hyvinkin kaivattu, jos sen vain haluat kertoa”, Draco yritti kanavoida sisäisen Hermionensa. Kohteliaan, ystävällisen ja vähäsen tunkeilevan.  
“Kai minä nyt voin tämän kerran. Tästä ei sitten tule jokapäiväistä!” haarniskan suupanssarin sivut punehtuivat ärsyyntyneisyydestä. Olkoon nyt menneeksi, kun kerran suhteellisen nätisti pyydettiin.

“Ei tietenkään, olen ihan tarpeeksi älykäs siihen. Mennään tuohon tyhjään luokantapaiseen, ettei kukaan varmastikaan kuule sinun puhuvan”  
“Malfoyksi olet kyllä harvinaisen mukava”   
“Mistä sinä minun nimeni tiedät? Enkä minä ole mukava”  
“On minullakin lähteeni. Ja sitä paitsi olen katsonut ihan tarpeeksi montaa teikäläistä tietääkseni jo heti päällepäin että mistä suvusta on kyse”  
“Etpä sinäkään mikään hölmö ole. Hyvä tietää”

*~*~*~*

Kello alkoi taittua kohti iltaa kun haarniska ja Draco saivat keskustelunsa päätökseen.  
“Oletko todella varma tästä?” haarniska varmisti. Sen ääni oli kummallisen paljon pehmeämpi kuin aikaisemmin. Siinä oli myös lempeyttä.  
“Olen olen, montako kertaa se pitää sanoa?” Draco kivahti ärsyyntyneenä ja lähti harppomaan kohti seuraavia ylös johtavia portaita. Haarniska joutui ottamaan muutaman juoksuaskeleen että pysyi päättäväisen pojan perässä.  
“Onko se likka oikeasti näin tärkeä?”  
“Hermione. [i]Sen likan[/i] nimi on Hermione ja on! Johan minä sinulle selitin”, Draco jatkoi tiukkaa linjaansa ja mulkaisi häntä seuraavaa esinettä.  
“Oli miten oli, hidasta vähän! Olen ruosteessa”, haarniskan puhe kuulosti hengästyneeltä. Se ymmärsi kyllä, että tämä nuori mies oli jostain kumman syystä hyvin kiintynyt tähän nuoreen naiseen, jonka takia he tätä olivatkin tekemässä.  
“Sinulla on kyllä ihan riittävästi aikaa taas seisoskella rauhassa mitä taas minulla ei ole”  
“Hyvä on hyvä on! Pitääkö sinun tiuskia niin kamalasti?”  
“Pitää kun sinä kerran vitkuttelet! Me hukattiin ihan tarpeeksi aikaa ideoimiseen”

Hiljaisuudessa he harppoivat linnaa ylöspäin mahdollisimman nopeaan tahtiin. Taulut vaihtuivat toisiin, patsaat mitä erilaisimpiin ja hiljaisuus entistä painostavammaksi. Haarniska olisi halunnut sanoa että olisi helpompiakin tapoja, mutta Malfoyt olivat kuitenkin vähän turhan jääräpäisiä siihen. Se ärsytti sitä paljon, koska se oli myös hyvin jääräpäinen ja kaiken lisäksi oikeassa. Ihmisten ongelmat saatika heidän logiikkansa eivät oikein koskaan olleet saaneet sitä vakuuttumaan. He perustelivat asiat ihan kummallisesti, tekivät outoja asioita erikoisista syistä ja olivat muutenkin yksinkertaisuudessaan älyttömiä. Se pysähtyi niille sijoilleen ylimmälle portaalle koristehaarniskan viereen ja katsoi sen elottomuutta hieman säälien.  
“Mitä nyt?” Draco kurtisti kulmiaan ja pysähtyi alemmalle portaalle.  
“Älä huoli, et sinä kuole”, haarniska sanoi, tarttui nopeasti vieressään seisoneeseen haarniskaan ja kiskaisi tämän kohti Dracoa. Koristehaarniska oli raskas ja luihuinen menettikin tasapainonsa sotkeutuen haarniskan irtoavien osien kanssa pudotessaan alas portaita, mutta elävä haarniska ei jäänyt katselemaan tekonsa seuraamuksia. Se oli kuullut askeleita, jotka lähenivät huolestuttavan nopeasti ja sen täytyi juosta lähimmälle tyhjälle jalustalle.

Kolina sai nopeat askeleet muuttumaan juoksuksi. Nurkan takaa ilmestyivätkin pian professori Verson punakat kasvot kun tämä juoksi hieman lyllertäen kohti onnettomuuspaikkaa.  
“Voi hyvät hyssykät! Mitä täällä on oikein tapahtunut?” professori parahti nähdessään alemmalla porrastasanteella Draco Malfoyn makaamassa haarniskanpalojen keskellä, mitä ilmeisimmin vertavuotavana. Verso nosti kaapunsa helmoja, laskeutui varovaisesti alas ja parilla loitsulla tarkisti todennäköisimmät vammat ennen kuin lähetti suojeliuksen Matami Pomfreyn luo.  
“Voi teitä, herra Malfoy, miten te oikein olette itsenne tähän saaneet?” hän alkoi varovaisesti kerätä haarniskanosia Dracon päältä ja ympäriltä hieman kauemmaksi, että paikalle kiiruhtava terveyssisar pääsisi hoitamaan mahdollisimman nopeasti.  
“On kyllä onni onnettomuudessa, että portaat eivät liikkuneet silloin kun tämä tapahtui. Olisitte voineet vaikka kuolla! Jotakin omituista tässä on, siitä olen kyllä varma. Voi teitä, toivottavasti ei ole käynyt hirveän huonosti, olen aika huono parannusasioissa, mutta piankos Poppy sinut kuntoon saa”, Verso jutteli tajuttomalle Dracolle ja putsaili haarniskan osia ennen kuin alkoi kokeilla niiden liittämistä toisiinsa.  
“Oi sentään, mitäköhän tämä nyt? Eivät nämä kaksi palaa kai kuulu yhteen, oi voi. Mitenköhän minä sinut kokoaisin?”

“Professori Verso! Oletteko kiinnittänyt huomiota potilaaseen ollenkaan?” Matami Pomfrey naksutti kieltään toruvasti. Pomona unohti itsensä niin helposti.  
“Enpä oikeastaan, voi sentään”, professori hätkähti. Haarniska ja sen osaset olivat vieneet hänen ajatuksensa täysin muualle.  
“Se ei yllätä. Sinun ei pitäisi partioida lainkaan, Pomona. Herra Malfoy vaikuttaisi saaneen ainakin aivotärähdyksen, murtuman oikeaan käteen ja nyrjähdyksen vasempaan nilkkaansa. Mitä ihmettä täällä on oikein tapahtunut?”  
“En tiedä, tulin paikalle ja hän makasi haarniskanpalojen kanssa sikin sokin, poikaparka. Onneksi mitään tuon vakavampaa ei sattunut”  
“Sattuipa jotain kuitenkin, minun täytyy ilmoittaa tästä kotiin ja kyllä sinä Malfoyt tiedät”

Matami Pomfrey lähti niine hyvineen viemään nuorta Malfoyta kohti sairaalasiipeä. Haarniska seurasi katseellaan sen verran mitä pystyi ja totesi itsekseen, että tuosta komeasta nuoresta miehestä saattaisi tulla hyvinkin sinivioletinkirjava mustelmiensa kanssa. No, ainakin tämä oli saanut mitä halusi. Menolipun sairasosastolle rakkaan neitonsa viereen. Hassua, miten ihmispoika saattoikin olla niin sokea ja samaan aikaan nähdä niin selvästi.

*~*~*~*

“Herra Malfoy? Saitte varsin kovan tällin kun näin kauan nukuitte. Aioitteko ottaa kilvan neiti Grangerin kanssa?” valkoiset seinät ja valkoinen katto tervehtivät valonarkoja silmiä kun ne avattiin putoamista seuraavana aamuna.  
“Granger?” Draco sai kakistettua. Hänen suunsa oli kuiva ja hänen kehonsa tuntui omituisen kipeältä.  
“Niin, hän ei ole vieläkään herännyt”, siinä kaikki mitä Matami Pomfreylla oli hänelle sanottavana. Ruoka, juoma ja Luurankoko menivät alas miltei itsestään niiden ilmestyttyä, mutta hän sai odottaa kauan ennen kuin vuodeosasto tyhjeni tajuissaan olevista ihmisistä.

“Hermione? Granger?” Draco laski varovasti painonsa oikealle jalalle ja kokeili sitten, miten hyvin vasen hänen painonsa kestäisi. Sattuihan se, mutta ei se ollut mitään kovin vakavaa, paranisi varmasti pian. Hermionesta hän ei ollut varma, sillä tyttö makasi parin sängyn päässä hänestä. Kauempaa näytti siltä, että tyttö vain nukkui peitto vedettynä korviin. Peiton reunan alta pursusi valtava kiharapehko, joka oli tullut pojalle niin tutuksi. Mitä lähemmäs Draco tätä meni, sitä kipeämmäksi jokin hänen rintansa alla tuli. Lapsellista tai ei, hän vaistomaisesti nosti vähän peittoa ja tönäisi kevyesti tyttöä yrittäen saada tämäm heräämään.  
“Minä tässä”, hän ei tiennyt mitä muuta olisi sanonut. Hänen äänensä kuulosti pieneltä ja voimattomalta, mutta siltä hänestä myös tuntui. Mielitaikuus oli paha juttu, ties mitä muistivahinkoja se tekisi kun tajuttomuutta oli kerran kestänyt jo kolme päivää.

Kaikki ne kiusaantuneet hiljaisuudet, hiljaiset hyväksynnät ja hauskat hetket. Entä jos ne olisi pyyhitty pois? Entä jos Hermione ei enää muistaisi häntä? Nielaisu takertui Dracon kurkkuun kun hän tajusi pelkäävänsä ensi kertaa jotain muutakin kuin isäänsä. Mitä hän sitten tekisi? Tätä ystävyyttä ei oltu rakennettu hetkessä, mutta joka hetki tajuttomana saattoi sen hetkessä suureen vaaraan. Varovaisesti hän ravisti tyttöä uudelleen.  
“Herää, ole kiltti ja herää”, Draco ei ollut tunnistaa omaa ääntään. Se oli pieni ja heikko, häilähteli epätoivoa. Mitä hän voisi tehdä? Jotain oli oltava tehtävissä, tämä ei saanut tapahtua oikeasti. Hädän ja pelon kyyneleet polttivat hänen nopeasti räpytteleviä silmiään.   
“Mitä minä nyt teen?”

Niin, mitä hän voisi tehdä? Mielitaikuus oli yksinkertaisimmillaankin todella monimutkaisen yksinkertaista kaikessa monimutkaisuudessaan. Hän oli yhtenä kesänä lukenut muutaman kirjan aihetta käsitellen ja joskus he olivat keskusteluissaan sivunneet aihetta aikoen myöhemmin palata siihen, mutta he eivät olleet joko muistaneet tai ehtineet. Nyt Draco toivoi, että he olisivat ehtineet perehtyä siihen edes jotenkin. Jos he olisivat aloittaneet, niin hän varmasti osaisi tehdä jotain. Ehkä.  
“Minä keksin jotain, saat olla varma siitä. En jätä sinua pulaan, olet minun ainut ystäväni”, Draco etsi Hermionen käden käteensä. Tytön sormet olivat kylmät ja nihkeät, melkein kuin kuolleella. Pala nousi taas kuristamaan pojan kurkkua kun hän yritti pidätellä tunnetulvaansa. Hän ei ollut osannut aavistaakaan miten paha tilanne oli. Jotain oli pakko tehdä, mutta miten? Ei hän voisi kysyä mitään Severukselta, tämä arvaisi heti. Niinkin kylmäksi ja etäiseksi ihmiseksi hänen tuvanjohtajansa tunnisti motiiveja ja ymmärsi ihmissuhteiden monimutkaisuutta yllättävän hyvin. Luciuksella ei ollut samaa taitoa, eikä Narcissakaan kovin hyvä siinä ollut, joten hänkään ei liiemmälti taitoa ollut perinyt.

“Menen nyt takaisin omaan petiini, ennen kuin Matami Pomfrey tulee kierrokselle ja luule että aion tehdä sinulle jotain pahaa”, Draco tavoitteli horjuvaan ääneensä kepeyttä.  
“Älä unohda minua”


	6. Chapter 6

**VIISI**

Draco oli viettänyt kirjastossa useita päiviä. Hän ei ollut näyttäytynyt makuusalissa edes nukkumassa ja se näkyi hänen olemuksestaan. Hän oli syönyt ja juonut huolestuneen Waileyn sitä vaatiessa. Kotitonttu oli ottanut tavakseen vahtia häntä silloin tällöin, varmistaa että tämä söi. Nukkumaan se ei ollut poikaa saanut lukuisista yrityksistä huolimatta. Tonttu oli miettinyt, että pitäisikö sen mennä kertomaan jollekulle, mutta tämä tiesi rehtorin kommervenkit. Wailey oli varma, että rehtori tiesi jo, mutta ei aikonut tehdä mitään. Olihan kyseessä sentään Malfoy, jonka suvun jäsenet suorastaan tunnettiin dumbledorevastaisuudestaan. Professori Kalkaros oli varmasti huolissaan, mutta Waileyn aikaisemman kokemuksen mukaan professori puuttuisi peliin kyllä silloin kun olisi oikea aika. Kotitontun mielestä oikea aika oli nyt.  
“Nuori herra Malfoy —”, Wailey aloitti varovaisesti ennen kuin Draco keskeytti hänet:  
“Draco”  
“Draco. Pistäisittekö pahaksenne jos Wailey jäisi tähän teidän seuraksenne?” tonttu kysyi ja kumarsi syvään.  
“Jää vain, jos haluat. Ei minusta seuraksi kyllä ole”, Draco vastasi kääntämättä katsettaan paksusta kirjasta, jonka selkämys näytti olevan homeessa. Oli inhottavaa käsitellä sellaista opusta, mutta ei läheskään niin inhottavaa kuin ajatus siitä että Hermione ei tulisi lainkaan kuntoon. Hän oli löytänyt viittauksia, viittauksen viittauksia ja ympäripyöreitä selityksiä, mutta ei mitään josta olisi varsinaisesti mitään hyötyä. Toki hän kirjoitti kaikki lähdekirjat ja mietteensä ylös, sulkakynä viereisellä pöydällä sauhusi tekstiä pergamentille. Wailey katseli teevadinkokoisilla silmillään poikaa, jonka huoliteltu ulkonäkö ja yöunet olivat jääneet sairaalasiipeen. Poikaa, jonka olemusta väritti huoli ja itsepäisyys.

“Neiti selviää varmasti, Wailey on varma siitä”, kotitonttu ei tiennyt mitä muutaaakn olisi voinut sanoa aloittaakseen edes jonkinkaltaisen keskustelun.  
“Älä ole niin varma, mielitaikuus on hyvin paha juttu”, Draco vastasi ja hyppäsi yli kymmenen sivua, jotka kuvailivat samaa asiaa kuin edelliset kolme kirjaa.  
“Mielitaikuus? Voi ei”, Wailey vaikersi. Sen silmät kyyneltyivät ja se pyyhki silmiään tyynyliinaansa ajatellessaan mitä nuorelle neiti Grangerille voisi tapahtua. Kuka heitä sitten puolustaisi? Mitä tapahtuisi muuttuneelle nuori herra Malfoylle? Wailey käänteli ja väänteli sormiaan miettiessään, miten voisi parhaiten auttaa. Huono omatunto käänteli ja väänteli sen pientä kotitontunsydäntä käsissään, sitä olisi tarvittu muuallakin linnassa. Eikä se, mitä se aikoi seuraavaksi tehdä, ollut taatustikaan sääntöjen mukaista.  
“Teidän ei pitäisi oleskella vain täällä, on mukavampiakin paikkoja tutkia kirjoja. Ettekä pääse edes käsiksi ihan kaikkiin kirjoihin”, kotitonttu vihjaisi.  
“Mitä tarkoitat?”  
“Tuleemeneehuone, tai Tarvehuone, kuten nykyään sanotaan. Saisitte olla rauhassa ja minä voisin tuoda kiellettyjen kirjojen osastolta sinne mielitaikuutta käsitteleviä kirjoja”, Wailey ehdotti sydän villisti pamppaillen.  
“Sitten ei olisi vaaraa jäädä kiinni kielletyistä kirjoista… Hyvin ajateltu, Wailey!” Draco kehui tonttua, joka sai hetkessä lisää itsevarmuutta. Se suorastaan säteili, vaikka tiesikin varmasti jättävänsä korvansa uuninluukun väliin tästä hyvästä. Auttaa nyt oppilasta rikkomaan sääntöjä, ennenkuulumatonta! Wailey kuitenkin tiesi, kuinka paljon neiti Granger merkitsi maailmalle ja siksi hänen oli autettava.

“Wailey lupaa olla teidän apunanne niin paljon kuin mahdollista!” kotitonttu röyhisti rintaansa ja näytti päättäväiseltä.  
“Olen siitä kiitollinen”, väsymys kuulsi Dracon innostuneisuuden läpi ja haukotus alkoi venyttää pojan harmahtavaksi muuttuneita kasvoja. Tavaroiden kerääminen sujui kuin unessa ja se oli todella tahmaista, eikä poika voinut olla miettimättä missä vaiheessa hän oli väsynyt näin paljon. Kauanko hän oli ollut täällä etsimässä tietoa? Univajeessa päivät ja yöt sekoittuivat niin, ettei hän saanut oikein selkoa muististaan.  
“Teidän on mentävä nukkumaan”, oli viimeinen asia minkä Draco kuuli ennen kuin viimein menetti tajuntansa. Se oli ollut odotettavissakin, ihmiskeho ei kestänyt monen vuorokauden valvomista. Wailey pudisti päätään, otti pojan laukun harteilleen ja niine hyvineen se poksahti kohti sairaalasiipeä, jossa Harry ja Ron keskustelivat kiivaasti keskenään jostain.

“Jotain on meneillään”, Harry tökkäsi Ronia kylkeen ja osoitti läheiseen sänkyyn ilmestynyttä tajutonta Malfoyta. He katselivat epäileväisinä kuinka kotitonttu kipitti pienillä jaloillaan hakemaan Matami Pomfreyn apuihin.  
“Herra Malfoy ei ole nukkunut aikoihin, vain lukenut ja lukenut. Syönyt vähän”, kotitonttu kertoi hoitajattarelle, joka naksutteli kieltään toruvasti. Tajuttomuus ja harmaa iho eivät kertoneet mitenkään hyvää kieltä pojan terveydentilasta, siispä lääkitsijänoita veti taikasauvansa esiin ja alkoi tutkia potilastaan.  
“Univaje, aliravitsemus, matala verenpaine…” Pomfrey mutisi itsekseen. Wailey oli huolissaan ja vaikka tämä ei ollut ihan täysin kartalla siitä mitä nainen tarkoitti, oli se varma että sen kannattaisi jäädä vartomaan. Se otti lähimmän tuolin, kiipesi sille vaivalloisesti ja istui heiluttelemaan pieniä jalkojaan. Sen päälaki hätinä näkyi sängyn laidan yli.  
“Herra on ollut huolissaan neidistä, Matami!” Wailey vahvisti Pomfreyn epäilykset. Noita harppoi liemikaapille, otti sieltä muutaman ja valmisteli ne Dracon sängyn viereiselle yöpöydälle.

Harry ja Ron toljottivat toimitusta silmät epäileväisesti sirrissä. Ketä tonttu oikein tarkoitti? Ei se voinut ainakaan Hermionea tarkoittaa, koska ei heidän Hermionellaan voinut olla mitään syytä olla tekemisissä tuon limanuljaskan kanssa. He vilkaisivat välillä ystävätärtään, joka pysyi tiukasti tajuttomana. Elintoiminnot olivat vakaita, mutta oli epävarmaa koska hän heräisi. Ei välttämättä koskaan ja sen saisi tekijä maksaa. Pojat epäilivät edelleen Malfoyta, mutta miksi tämä olisi uhrista huolissaan?  
“Pyh, se on huolissaan vaan omasta takamuksestaan. Jos joku saisi selville, se joutuisi Azkabaniin”, Ron kuiskasi Harrylle myrkyllisesti. Hän ei uskonut kotitonttua hetkeäkään, tämä oli kuitenkin taas joku Malfoyiden juoni. Lucius Malfoy oli jo kerran yrittänyt tappaa Ginnyn, joten tälle ei tuottaisi mitään omantunnontuskia tappaa Hermione, joka kuitenkin oli jästisyntyinen.  
“Samaa minäkin ajattelin, tämä ei voi olla sattumaa”, Harry nyökytteli ja tuolien välissä tarttui Ronin käteen hakien turvaa, ehkä vähän lohtuakin.   
“Me selvitetään tämä juttu, Hermione”, Harry sanoi sitten ystävälleen ja suuntasi katseensa maahan surullisena.  
“Pian sinä jo taas motkotat meille tekemättömistä läksyistä”, Ron lisäsi hymyillen heikosti. Hän ei ollut ihan varma, haluaisiko Hermionen motkottavana takaisin, mutta kuitenkin ikävöi ystäväänsä.

Siitä oli pitkä aika kun he olivat viimeksi olleet yhdessä riitelemättä.

Ronin mielestä Hermione oli suuttunut monta kertaa hyvin epäreilusti. Luihuiset olivat kautta aikain olleet rohkelikoille epämiellyttäviä ja suoranaisia vihollisia, eikä häntä voinut syyttää epäluuloisuudesta etenkin Luihuisen prinssiä kohtaan. Malfoyta, joka oli aikaisemminkin ollut heille sekä muille Tylypahkassa hyvin ikävä. Hyvin ikävä ei välttämättä ilmaisuna ollut ihan osuvin, mutta Hermione oli ollut vakuuttunut siitä että jotain oli muuttunut - tai muuttumassa. Harry oli ollut onneksi hänen puolellaan, tietenkin. Harry oli aina ymmärtänyt Ronia ja ollut tämän puolella, mikä sai lämpimän tunteen leviämään Ronin huolestuneisuuteen. Koko maailma saisi heidän ympäriltään kaatua ja silti tuo mustatukkainen poika uskoisi häneen.  
“Meidän ei olisi pitänyt riidellä silloin”, Ron mutisi itsekseen ja puristi Harryn kättä.  
“Me ei edes kysytty kuulumisia”, Harry lisäsi. Toden totta, he eivät olleet edes kysyneet mitä Hermionelle kuuluu kun he olivat viimeksi tavanneet tämän. Heidän viimeisin keskustelunsa oli tainnut alkaa vaatimuksella auttamisesta ja päättyä riitaan Hermionen ajanvietosta, kuten niin monesti tämän kouluvuoden aikana aikaisemminkin.  
“Me ei olla taidettu olla ihan mallikavereita”, Ronin silmiä polttivat häpeän kyyneleet. Hänen olisi pitänyt tietää paremmin, montakohan kertaa hänen äitinsä oli hänelle toitottanut huolenpidon tärkeyttä.  
“Ei ihan. Anteeksi, Hermione”, Harry tunsi samanlaisen poltteen silmissään. Kuinka monta vuotta hän oli rukoillutkaan itselleen ystäviä? Toivonut, että edes joku välittäisi hänestä? Nyt kun hänellä oli sellaisia, miksei hän pitänyt heistä huolta? Häpeä poltti häntä korvista poskipäihin.

“Onko herra kunnossa?” Wailey kysyi huolestuneesti. Sen olisi pitänyt olla keräämässä likaisia liinavaatteita ja vaihtamassa niitä puhtaisiin. Siinä se kuitenkin istui, vaikka omatunto takoi takaraivossa ja hän tulisi varmasti kuulemaan siitä vielä muilta kotitontuilta.  
“Kunhan herra Malfoy saa kunnolla unta ja alkaa syödä kunnolla, häntä tuskin voi pysäyttää mikään”, Pomfrey leijutti tajutonta Dracoa ylöspäin, että sai peiton tämän alta ja muunnettua turvallisesti tämän vaatteet pyjamaksi.  
“Ilmoita professori Kalkarokselle, että yksi hänen oppilaistaan on täällä”  
“Wailey ilmoittaa!” vastasi kotitonttu päättäväisellä äänellä, pomppasi tuolilta alas ja poksahti tiehensä.  
“Ja te kaksi, menkää ja antakaa neiti Grangerin levätä!” hoitajatar kohdensi sanansa Harrylle ja Ronille, jotka katsoivat toisiinsa järkyttyneenä. Pomfrey ei ollut edes kääntynyt puhutellakseen heitä, mutta he näkivät parhaakseen nousta ja totella-  
“Hyvää yötä, Hermione”, he tokaisivat ennen kuin lähtivät kiireesti takaisin kohti Rohkelikkotornia, käsi käteen unohtuneena. Matami Pomfrey virnisti itsekseen huomatessaan yhteen liitetyt kädet ja mutisi jotain, joka kuulosti epäilyttävästi siltä kuin hän olisi sanonut _no jo oli aikakin_.

*

“Malfoy tuotiin tajuttomana sairaalasiipeen!” Ron puuskahti istuutuessaan Ginnyä vastapäätä olevaan nojatuoliin. Oli poikkeuksellista, että hänen pikkusiskonsa istuskeli yksikseen lukemassa, mutta Ron ei sille paljoa painoa mielessään antanut. Häntä kaiveli vieläkin se, ettei hän ollut ollut järin kiva Hermionelle ja nyt tyttö makasi sairaalasiivessä tajuttomana.  
“Ai, hän on siis löytynyt? Kuulin aikaisemmin tänään Nottin ja Zabinin puhuneen hänen katoamisestaan, he ajattelivat sen liittyvän jotenkin Hermioneen”, Ginny nosti katseensa _Maanmainiot herjat_ -kirjasta. Hän oli käynyt katsomassa Hermionea aamulla, samaan aikaan kun luihuispojat olivat etsineet tupatoveriaan selvästi aidosti huolissaan. Kukaan ei tiennyt sitä, mutta lajitteluhattu oli ollut laittaa Ginnyn Luihuiseen ja siksi hän oli hieman pehmentänyt mielipidettään heistä. Sitä paitsi, ei Nott niin kamalalta vaikuttanut.  
“Katoamisesta? Miksei me olla kuultu tästä?” Harry istuutui Ronin nojatuolin käsinojalle hämmentyneenä.  
“Minäkin kuulin vasta tänään. Ja mitä te edes olisitte huomanneet, toljotatte toisianne niin kuin mitkäkin idiootit”, Ginny hymähti, mutta jatkoi sitten, “onkohan Malfoyn tapauksessa kyse samasta kuin Hermionen?”  
“Tuskin, Pomfrey mutisi jotain univajeesta ja aliravitsemuksesta”, Harry vastasi pudistaen päätään.  
“Ja verenpaineesta”, Ron vahvisti.  
“Ette kai te vieläkin ole sitä mieltä, että Malfoy on tämän kaiken takana?” punatukkainen tyttö katsoi poikia hyvin epäluuloisesti.  
“Tietysti. Jos Malfoy on kerran ollut kadoksissa Hermionen löytämisestä lähtien niin —”  
“Ei hän ole ollut siitä asti kateissa, te pelasitte häntä vastaan huispausta kaksi päivää sen jälkeen”, nuorin Weasley huomautti.  
“Totta, niin pelattiinkin. Ei se silti tarkoita sitä etteikö Malfoy olisi vastuussa siitä”, Harry piti päänsä. Olisihan Ginnyn se pitänyt tietää, Harry Potterhan oli tunnettu itsepäisyydestään. Sitten vielä toinen taipumaton jästipää nyökytteli vieressä.

“Jos kyseessä on loitsu, joka vie voimia langettajaltaan? Kaksi päivää tajuttomuutta olisi vielä helppo nakki Malfoylle, mutta Hermione on ollut jo yli viikon tajuttomana”, Ron ehdotti. Se kävisi järkeen, sillä Luihuinen oli hävinnyt ottelun eikä Malfoy ollut jaksanut keskittyä vastaan naputtamiseen. Sen sijaan poika oli kiirehtinyt kentältä suihkuun ja sieltä linnaan, ennen kuin Rohkelikon joukkue oli ehtinyt kunnolla ilkkumisen makuun.  
“Se olisi alkanut näkyä jo aikaisemmin. Sitä paitsi, Malfoyn itsensähän kimppuun hyökkäsi joku”  
“Kenelläköhän voisi olla siihen syytä? Voi juku, enpä tiedä”, Ron ivasi ja pyöräytti silmiään ärsyyntyneenä. Taas hänen siskonsa puolusteli luihuisia ihan turhaan!  
“Ron on oikeassa, melkein kaikilla on joku syy inhota Malfoyta”, Harry myönteli eikä Ginny voinut kieltääkään, etteikö Malfoy ollut aikaisemmin ollut epämiellyttävä miltei kaikkia kohtaan. Jokin oli kuitenkin muuttunut, koska poika oli välttänyt konfliktia mahdollisimman paljon viime aikoina ja muutenkin tämän riidanhaasto oli loppunut miltei kokonaan.  
“Te vain haluatte nähdä Malfoyn syyllisenä, koska ette tiedä kuka muukaan olisi voinut hyökätä vaikka kuolonsyöjiä varmasti löytyy vaikka millä mitalla! Te olette epäreiluja, ihan kuin olette olleet Hermionea kohtaan aikaisemmin. Minä selvitän, mitä hänelle tapahtui”, tyttö löi sylissään olevan kirjan kiinni niin voimallisesti, että käänsi muutamia katseita ennen kuin marssi makuusaliinsa.  
“Se on mennyt varmaan lopunkin sekaisin”, Ron mutisi ennen kuin huomasi shakkilaudan edessään olevalla sohvapöydällä. Hänen ei edes tarvinnut sanoa mitään, Harry nousi kuin automaattisesti ja istui Ginnyn hylkäämälle tuolille alkaen asetella mustia nappuloita oikeisiin kohtiin.

*~*~*~*

Draco Malfoy hätkähti hereille pimeässä, pyörällä päästään. Oliko hän kirjastossa? Ei, hän makasi jonkin alla jossain pehmeässä. Oliko hän makuusalissa? Ei, hänen omat lakanansa olivat aina kylmiä eikä hän nukkunut niin syvästi.  
“Wailey?” hän kuiskasi, kuin peläten jonkun kuulevan. Siinä hiljaisuudessa kotitontun poksahdus oli lähes korviahuumaavaa meteliä, mutta onneksi nopeasti ohi. Wailey piti käsissään tarjotinta, jossa oli erilaisia herkkuja ja kuumaa kaakaota.  
“Olette sairaalasiivessä, minä toin teille vähän ruokaa”, Wailey vastasi arvaten kysymyksen. Se laski tarjottimen yöpöydälle, sytytti kynttilän, auttoi Dracon istuma-asentoon ja sen jälkeen asetti tarjottimen tämän syliin. Jotta heidän olisi helpompi keskustella, tonttu kipusi sängylle ja istui jalkopäähän.  
“Miten jouduin tänne?” poika kysyi tarttuen kiitollisena kaakaokuppiin. Hänen sisintään kaivoi nälkä, joskin paksut pannukakut, muffinit ja korvapuustit tuskin olivat kaikkein paras lääke siihen. Se oli kuitenkin jotain, mitä Wailey oli selkeästi hänelle ajatellut, joten hän piti kärkkäät kommentit mahassaan ja söi.  
“Te menetitte tajuntanne, her- Draco”, kotitontun täytyi muistuttaa itseään, että se oli sinutteluväleissä pojan kanssa, “Matami Pomfrey sanoi sen johtuneen huonosta syömisestä ja unen puutteesta”  
“Minun olisi ehkä pitänyt kuunnella sinua”, Draco myönsi naurahtaen ennen kuin haukkasi suuren palan pannukakusta, jossa oli ehkä vähän turhankin paljon sokeria. Hänen oma mussutuksensa häiritsi hiljaisuutta, mutta kotitontun huolestunut katse sai hänet jatkamaan syömistä. Jos Lucius näkisi hänet nyt niin ei hyvä heiluisi, antaa nyt kotitontun istua sängyn jalkopäässä ja antaa sen olla ilman rangaistusehdotuksia. Draco olisi jopa itse saattanut saada korvatillikan.

“Kannattaa siis kuunnella jatkossa”, Wailey sanoi hieman ylpeyttä äänessään. Enää se ei jännittänyt Dracon tapaamista ja nyt saattoi jo huomata, kuinka Waileyn oma luonne alkoi paljastua. Herttainen huolenpitäjä, joskin vähäsen hassu. Draco hymyili hyväksyvästi.  
“Sovittu, minä kuuntelen sinua”, vaaleatukkainen poika varmisti vielä ääneen. Tuntui siltä, kuin hän olisi löytänyt uuden ystävän jonka kanssa olla se oikea oma itsensä. Hassua, että se uusi ystävä oli kotitonttu. Vielä pari vuotta sitten se olisi ollut ennenkuulumatonta. Jos menneisyyden hän näkisi hänet nyt, olisi epäusko varmasti suuri. Draco oli kuitenkin varma, että oli parempi elää näin. Hermione oli saanut aina kevennettyä hänen raskasta mieltään ja hänen naurunsa helisemään aitona. Poika ei ollut varma, oliko hän ikinä kokenut samanlaista vapautta. Vapautta, joka nyt makasi ihmisen muodossa tajuttomana ja sai hänet tuntemaan olonsa vangiksi. Oli pakko selvittää, mitä Hermionelle oli tapahtunut. Aikaa oli jo hukattu ihan tarpeeksi.  
“Ensi alkuun te syötte tuon, sitten otatte nuo teille valmiiksi asetetut liemet ja sitten nukutte pitkän yön. Professori Kalkaros tietää missä te olette”, Wailey ryhtyi ohjeistamaan miltei heti. Sen huolenpito muutti Dracon synkentyneen ilmeen jälleen pehmeäksi, kiitolliseksi hymyksi. Se oli palanen äitiä, joka hänellä oli pienenä ollut. Lämmin, nuori äiti, joka luki hänelle joka ilta. Sanoja, jotka kertoivat täsmälleen mitä tuli tehdä kun suru saapui vieraaksi puseroon. Viimeisten suupalojen kanssa hän nieli ikävänsä mennyttä ja Hermionea kohtaan. Oli oltava reipas. Kotitonttu katoutti tiskit ja leijutti sen jälkeen liemet yksitellen Dracon juotavaksi, vaikka tämä olisi voinut itsekin ottaa ne yöpöydältä.  
“Kiitos, Wailey. Toivottavasti pääsen huomenna ulos täältä”, Draco sanoi viimeisen liemen juotuaan. Hän oli vieläkin väsynyt, mutta olisi silti halunnut palata takaisin tutkimustensa pariin. Kallisarvoista aikaa tuhlaantui nukkumiseen.  
“Nukkukaa nyt vain, professori Kalkaros haluaa nähdä teidät huomenna”, Wailey rauhoitteli, kiipesi alas sängyltä ja siirsi tuolin lähemmäs sänkyä voidakseen kiivetä sille kohentaakseen tämän peittoa kun tämä liukui takaisin makuulle.  
“Hyvää yötä”, poika toivotti käännyttyään kyljelleen.  
“Hyvää yötä”, kotitonttu sanoi pehmeästi ja istuutui odottamaan pojan nukahtamista.

Dracon oman muistin mukaan Waileyn ei ollut tarvinnut odottaa kauaa. Kuuma kaakao ja suuri määrä sokeria olivat painaneet pojan silmäluomet väkisin kiinni, eivätkä ne olleet auenneet ennen aamua kun Matami Pomfrey oli koskettanut varovaisesti hänen olkapäätään. He olivat käyneet lyhyen keskustelun, ennen kuin Severus Kalkaros oli saapunut kaavunhelmat liehuen.  
“Severus, älä painosta poikaa liikaa. Kaikki näyttää olevan nyt hyvin, mutta hän voi vielä olla vähän heikko”, Matami Pomfrey oli sanonut ja jättänyt heidät kahden.  
“Kotitonttu sanoi sinun löytyneen kirjastosta. Olitko siellä koko ajan?” professori Kalkaros puhui suoraan, aivan kuten hänen tapanaan oli.  
“Olin”, Draco vastasi yhtä suoraan.  
“Mitä sinä siellä teit?”  
“Kaikella kunnioituksella professori, mutta mitä kirjastossa nyt yleensä tehdään?” Draco oli haluton valehtelemaan, mutta ei hän halunnut kertoa totuuttakaan. He olivat Hermionen kanssa sopineet, että eivät kertoisi vielä kenellekään ystävyydestään ihan vain toistensa tähden. Hermione ei ollut halunnut aiheuttaa Dracolle ongelmia Luciuksen kanssa ja Draco ei halunnut, että Hermione joutuisi silmätikuksi. Niin kävisi, koska ihan kaikki luihuiset eivät olleet avomielisiä. Puhdasverisyyden perinteen juuret olivat syvällä etenkin niiden harvojen puhdasveristen keskuudessa.  
“Olit kateissa monta päivää! Et ole voinut olla koko aikaa siellä”, Severus siristi silmiään epäileväisenä.  
“Olin, ja jos kerran olit huolissasi niin miksi et etsinyt?” Draco tavoitteli ääneensä viileää ja etäistä sävyä, mutta se oli vaikeaa.  
“Lähetin Nottin ja Zabinin perääsi”  
“Vai niin”

Näennäisen välinpitämätön vastaus johti vaivaantuneeseen hiljaisuuteen. Draco laski uhmaavan katseensa käsiinsä ja joutui todella keskittymään, ettei vahingossakaan vilkaisisi Hermionea. Kalkaros oli hyvin tarkkanäköinen eikä jättäisi häntä rauhaan mikäli epäilisi jotain.  
“Ei enää katoamistemppuja”, Severus sanoi ennen lähtöään. Hänen sanansa sisälsivät uhkauksen, jota ei tarvinnut edes sanoa. Professorin auktoriteettia ei kyseenalaistanut kukaan, edes Draco, vaikka tämä olikin Malfoyiden perheystävä ja vanha tuttu. Draco kiitti mielessään tuvanjohtajaansa siitä, ettei tämä ollut ilmoittanut hänen vanhemmilleen heti. Kalkaros tiesi, millaisia hänen vanhempansa olivat ja oli säästänyt hänet paljolta. Olihan professorin sanoissa myös järkeä, ei hän voisi olla tunneiltakaan poissa. Hän ei ollut ihan varma, oliko hän lintsannut kirjastossa viettäminään päivinä mutta hän oli täysin varma siitä, että Hermione olisi hänelle vihainen jos hän lintsaisi tämän takia.  
“Anteeksi Hermione”, Draco sanoi vaimeasti ja kääntyi katsomaan tyttöä. Hermione näytti edelleen vain nukkuvan, hiukset letitettyinä. Weasleyn tyttö oli tehnyt sen, tai sitten se outo korpinkynsi. Draco ei muistanut vaaleatukkaisen tytön nimeä, mutta arveli tämän olevan sellainen joka voisi letittää tajuttoman ystävänsä hiuksia. Kolina Matami Pomfreyn työhuoneesta herpaannutti hänet tuijottamisestaan ja sai hänet terästäytymään. Hän oli jo nousta sängystä katsomaan tarvitsisiko hoitajatar apua, mutta ei ehtinyt kun tämä jo otti ripeitä askelia kohti hänen sänkyään.  
“No niin, herra Malfoy. Olisi mukavaa, jos välttelisit tänne joutumista. Kaksi kertaa kahden viikon sisään on jo ennätys”, Matami Pomfreyn nopeus ällistytti Dracoa. Naisen olisi pitänyt pelata huispausta.  
“Yritän parhaani”, Draco lupasi ja hätkähti, kun Pomfrey palautti hänen vaatteensa ennalleen tehden samalla niihin pienen puhdistusloitsun. Hän yritti hymyillä kiitollisesti, mutta ei ollut varma saiko viestiään perille, sillä lääkitsijänoidan ilme oli muuttumaton.

Kun Pomfrey jätti hänet yksin tekemään lähtöä, sairaalasiiven ovet avautuivat jälleen ja tällä kertaa sisään astuivat se tyttö Weasley ja vaaleatukkainen korpinkynsi, jonka nimeä hän ei muistanut. He olivat varmasti tulleet katsomaan Hermionea ja Draco toivoi, että olisi voinut jäädä heidän kanssaan tänne. Juttelemaan Hermionesta ja Hermionelle.  
“Hei, Malfoy! Onko tapahtunut muutosta?” Weasleyn tyttö kysyi päästyään hänen kohdalleen.  
“Ei… ei ole”, Draco vastasi vaitonaisesti ja suuntasi katseensa lattiaan. Hän tiesi, että pitääkseen mainettaan yllä hänen täytyisi sanoa jotain ilkeää. Ei hän kuitenkaan voisi tehdä sellaista, ei enää. Sitä paitsi tyttö oli kuitenkin puhutellut häntä kuin vertaistaan ja olisi sopimatonta olla kohtelematta tätä samoin.  
“Miten sinä voit?” vaaleatukkainen tyttö kysyi yhtäkkiä unenomaisella äänellä. Äänellä, joka olisi voinut kuulua ujolle keijulle ja joka toi lämpimän tunteen kuulijalle. Draco epäröi. Mitä hänen pitäisi vastata? Pitäisikö hänen jättää kokonaan vastaamatta? Ei, epäkohteliaisuudet saivat nyt jäädä. Tuo tyttö oli vilpittömästi kysynyt hänen vointiaan.  
“Ihan hyvin, kiitos kysymästä. Miten te voitte?”

Luihuisen vastaus yllätti Ginnyn, mutta Luna näytti yhtä seesteiseltä kuin aina. Ystävällinen hymy kasvoillaan korpinkynsi vastasi voivansa myös hyvin, huolehtivansa vähän liemien esseestään, mutta ei kovin paljon. Ginny tiesi, että hänen pitäisi epäillä. Kukaan muu ei sulattaisi tätä näkyä, eikä uskoisi Malfoyn olevan oikeasti siinä. Joku muu olisi voinut sanoa, että tilanteessa oli jotain hämärää ja maailma oli raiteillaan, mutta hän ei uskonut siihen. Outo, nakuttava tunne sydämessään ja takaraivossaan hän mietti, mitä hänen äitinsä tekisi.  
“Minäkin voin hyvin, tultiin katsomaan Hermionea”, Ginny vastasi havahduttuaan ajatuksistaan ja ojensi sitten kätensä.  
“Olen Ginny, Ginny Weasley”, hänen äitinsä olisi esitellyt itsensä. Tietysti poika tiesi hänet, mutta käden puristus oli ystävällisyyden ja sovinnollisuuden ele. Itsensä esitteleminen oli uuden alun pyytämistä. Jokin pojassa tuntui muuttuneen, Ginny näki sen pojan katseesta.  
“Hei, Ginny. Minä olen Draco Malfoy”, Dracosta tilanne oli kummallinen, mutta hän oli tarttunut käteen. Hän ei ollut varma, että ymmärsikö tytön eleen oikein, mutta päätti itse ainakin tarkoittavansa sovintoa ja kunnioitusta. Hieman häntä kuitenkin epäilytti, tilanne oli sanalla sanoen outo, suorastaan absurdi, eivät Malfoyt ja Weasleyt veljeilleet keskenään. Ainakaan heidän isänsä, mutta Dracohan oli päättänyt ettei enää halunnut olla isänsä. Varuillaan kuitenkin täytyi olla.  
“Luna Lovekiva, hauska tutustua”, vaalea tyttö sanoi ojentaen myös kätensä hänelle ja hän tarttui siihen. Tokihan hän oli tytön nimen kuullut, miksei hän ollut muistanut sitä?  
“Draco Malfoy, kuin myös”, Draco sanoi ja hänestä tuntui, että tähän tyttöön hän ainakin voisi luottaa. Lunasta huokui luottamus ja tästä huomasi, ettei tämä olettanut Dracosta mitään, vaikka pakkohan tytön oli tietää millainen hän oli ollut. Inhottava, ylimielinen, ilkeä. Miksi tyttö silti katsoi häntä, kuin ei tietäisi? Tytössä oli jotain omituista, mutta hyvällä tavalla.

Kun Draco ja Luna olivat päästäneet toistensa käsistä irti, hieman kiusaantunut hiljaisuus lankesi. Ginny toivoi syvästi, että Luna ei sanoisi mitään mikä saisi pojan juoksemaan karkuun.  
“Minun täytyy mennä makuusaliin, Theo ja Blaise taitavat miettiä missä olen”, Draco hieroi niskaansa vaivaantuneena. Ei Hermionelle puhuminen ja tämän seurassa oleminen ollut ikinä ollut näin eksynyttä. Se oli ollut kummallisella tavalla luonnollista, ainakin sitten kun he olivat onnistuneet pääsemään kaavoistaan irti ja alkaneet tutustua. Mistä tyttöjen kanssa piti puhua? Pansy yleensä vain kuunteli kun Draco keskusteli muiden kanssa. Olisipa Hermione tajuissaan, tämä tietäisi mitä hänen pitäisi tehdä.  
“Varmasti! Nähdään myöhemmin, Mal- Draco”, Ginny sanoi niin lempeästi kuin pystyi ja sätti itseään nimien sekaamisesta.  
“Varo narksuja mennessäsi”, Luna sanoi hyvästiksi eikä välittänyt Dracon hölmistyneestä ilmeestä.  
“Minä yritän, nähdään myöhemmin Wea-Ginny. Ja Luna”, poika sanoi epävarmalla äänellä. Hänellä ei ollut aavistustakaan mikä oli narksu ja miten niitä tuli varoa, mutta ehkä hän ottaisi siitä selvää myöhemmin. Kunhan hän löytäisi keinon auttaa Hermionea. Hän antoi itsensä upota ajatuksiinsa kun hän lähti kohti tyrmiä. Missä se Tarvehuone olikaan? Millainen se oli? Miten hänen kannattaisi lähteä etsimään tietoa? Satunnainen hakuammunta ei selvästikään ollut toiminut.

Tytöt katselivat pojan menoa ja vajoamista omiin ajatuksiinsa niin kauan kuin tämän selkä näkyi. Ginnykin oli mietteliäs omalla tahollaan, hänen sisimmässään riiteli kauna ja hänen äitinsä opetukset. Molly Weasley oli viisas nainen ja oli jakanut viisaita neuvoja myös lapsilleen, joskin ainakin Ron oli jättänyt suuren osan kuuntelematta. Olisi helpompaa olla kuten Ron, kantaa kaunaa Malfoyta kohtaan ja kieltäytyä näkemästä pojan olemuksessa olevaa muutosta. Äiti oli kuitenkin aina sanonut, että anteeksianto on jumalallista ja että ihmiset voivat muuttua, tukea tarvitsevaa ei saisi jättää yksin. Ginny ei tiennyt millä mittapuulla Draco Malfoy oli tukea tarvitseva henkilö, mutta hänen vaistonsa sanoivat niin ja hän oli päättänyt toimia niiden mukaan.  
“Se oli hienosti tehty, Ginny”, Luna sanoi viimein ja veti tuolin Hermionen sängyn viereen.  
“Kuinka niin?” Ginny kysyi ja haki kauempaa tuolin. Hän istui Lunaa vastakkaiselle puolelle Hermionen sänkyä, vieläkin mietteliäänä.  
“Sinä annoit anteeksi, vaikka hän ei osannut pyytää. Sinä näit, vaikka hän ei uskaltanut näyttää”, Luna vastasi hymyillen. Tämän haaleanhopeiset silmät näyttivät uneliailta, mutta Ginny sai jälleen kerran huomata miten tarkat ne olivatkaan.  
“Luna, joskus minun on hyvin vaikea ymmärtää sinua”  
“Kyllä sinä ymmärrät, Hermionekin ymmärtää. Minusta tuntuu, että Hermione on jo antanut anteeksi”  
“Mitä tarkoitat?”  
“Sen näkee tästä”, Luna osoitti kohtaa Hermionen olkavarren vierestä. Nyt Ginny oli jo tipahtanut kärryiltä ja jäänyt muutaman metrin päähän pökertyneenä.  
“Jästit sanovat sitä auraksi. Se näkyy kaikkien ihmisten ympärillä, sinulla siinä on vihreää, sinistä ja keltaista”  
“Aura? Jästit?” Ginny ei enää edes nähnyt kärryjä, joilta oli tipahtanut.

“Jästit eivät kuitenkaan näe sitä yhtä tarkasti kuin me”, Luna sanoi ja katseli Hermionea. Hän oli huomannut muutokset tytön aurassa jo aikoja sitten, mutta ei ollut sanonut mitään. Hermione kertoisi kun olisi valmis.  
“Okei, Luna, minä olen nyt ihan oikeasti pihalla. En minä näe mitään”, hämmentynyt Weasley sanoi yrittäen ymmärtää. Ei hän nähnyt mitään kehiä kenenkään ympärillä   
“Harmi. Ne ovat kauniita”, Lunan toteamus sai Ginnyn hymyilemään lempeästi. Samaan aikaan niin monimutkainen mutta kuitenkin konstailematon. Ikävä kyllä, se teki hänet välillä hulluksi aivan kuten nytkin. Lunan sanat antoivat kuitenkin ymmärtää, että enempää tietoa ei olisi tulossa, sillä hän keskittyi nyt tajuttomaan ystäväänsä. Tyttö otti Hermionea kädestä ja silitti kämmenselkää.  
“Olisitpa täällä”, Luna mutisi hymyillen hieman surumielisesti.


End file.
